To Meet Again
by Cerridwen Aerin Ellorin
Summary: COMPLETE! End of the first disc. Action next! R/R please.
1. Beginnings

To Meet Again

Disclaimer: I DO not OWN Beyblade and its respective characters. I own the original characters I have

written herein. This is my first time ever to write a BBlade Fanfic, I hope you like it. 

Comments, suggestions, flames, praises, or other what-nots would be GREATLY

appreciated. The names I would be using would be lifted from the BBlade show that is

currently aired over here (I think it is the Japanese version). This takes place 4 years after

the current storyline. 

CAST OF CHARACTERS:

The Blade Breakers (?) BBA Team

Takao Kinogu – Tyson

Kai Hiwatari – Kai Hiwatari

Max Mizuhara – Max Mizuhara

Lei Kon – Rei/Ray Kon

Professor/Chief – Kenny

The White Tigers

Rai – Lee

Mao – Mariah

The OC's (Japan Leg)

Tsukiyo Shinohara – Takao's childhood/best friend. She, Takao, and Professor/Chief grew up together. 

More like the Hero/Jowy/Nanami friendship bond of Suikoden 2. Like Takao, she

is also a _kendo_ practitioner, and comes from a long line of noble _samurai_. A tomboy

with a brazen attitude, she has no problems telling other persons off for their little 

quirks. Sassy, cool, and collected. Need I say more? 

Asaya Ninomiya – the "Chery Tree Goddess" of the neighboring school of wealthy, intelligent kids. A

typical _bishoujo manga_ type of girl; she is sweetness and naivety personified. She 

loves to read books, a consistent honor roll student, and has a fans' club huge enough

to trample Lei's and Mao's (Mariah's) own, COMBINED. She lives in a huge

mansion with a butler and her beloved books and antique dolls and dolls' houses (she

has a collection of them…I wonder if she and Kazutaka Muraki are related… 8]) 

and gardens. But behind her innocent façade lies a dark secret. And a very 

mysterious past. Why the HECK are those crazy whitecoats after her?! 

Tatsuhiko Shinohara – Tsukiyo's father. Been in constant turmoil on how the heck his daughter detests 

becoming a lady. 

Suzu Shinohara – Tsukiyo's mother. Couldn't care less if her daughter becomes a full-fledged man, 

much to the chagrin of her husband. 

(China Leg)

Shao Fei – leader of the Black Tiger tribe. His bitterness and rivalry with Lei ends up having the

entire White Tiger village decimated. Who the HECK are the Black Tigers and why 

do they hate Lei and the White Tigers SO much? 

(France Leg)

Dr. Althens Leimrey – leader of the pack of rabid wolves known as "The Crazy Whitecoats" (^^;;). He

misses his "beloved specimen" so much that is why he wants her back. A scientist

even Judy Mizuhara wouldn't dare touch with a hundred mile-long pole. 

The Crazy Whitecoats – the scientists dealing with the "specimens". They're really vicious and ruthless. 

Ask one question and they'll stab you with a 20-inch long needle syringe. They are

paranoia personified. 

Llewelyn Falstaff – leader of the "specimens". He is 23 years old and loves horseback riding and

afternoon tea. Holy Beast (Bit Beast) Zerzens, of the "Darkness" attribute. Mainly

high powered attacks and decimation techniques.

Kieran McConnaughey – a quiet "specimen", he is 20 years old and loves to paint and draw. Holy Beast

Gestalt, of the "Earth" attribute. Mainly defensive and ground-based attacks and

crushing techniques.

Pierre Vervain – a 16 year old "specimen" in love with Asaya; together with two other members, they

form "The Love Brigade" (^^;;). He loves to play the flute and is a great cook (like

Asaya). Holy Beast Nautilon, of the "Water" attribute. Mainly evasion and speed 

techniques.

Giovanni di Santi – cool, wisecracking "specimen". He is 22 years old and loves to play on his guitar. 

He is one of the infamous "Love Brigade". Holy Beast Imogora, of the "Fire"

attribute. Mainly offensive and stealth techniques. 

Sigurd Belfast – a "specimen" always on the lookout for fun. He is 19 years old and loves to eat

all sorts of fish. The 3rd member of "The Love Brigade". Holy Beast Lourson,

of the "Wind" attribute. Mainly defensive and illusion techniques.

Alphonse Monteluna – a "specimen" who is always friendly. He loves to play cards and hang out with

his Bey Blade (^^;;). Holy Beast Iguion, of the "Wood" attribute. Mainly recoil

attacks and mime techniques. 

Lee Kon – Lei's missing older brother. He is 23 years old and is a dead ringer for Kakyou 

(the sleeping Dragon of Earth of Clamp's "X" fame). He is a scholar and loves to

do calligraphy and meditate. One of the escaped "specimens", he is also one of the

deadliest. Holy Beast Geiger, of the "Void" attribute. Mainly speed, high powered

attacks and destroying techniques.

Lao Kon – Lei's missing grandfather. Been searching for Lei all these years, egging him on to 

catch himself a worthy bride for the White Tiger Clan's proliferation. A "semi"

stud, he chases after women all the time.

Terrence Schinder – Asaya's benevolent caretaker. He is studying to become a doctor so he could 

protect her from the crazy whitecoats. 

Beginnings

"Hey, Takao, you OWE me a BACK RUB!"

Takao Kinogu blinked. His erstwhile childhood friend and best buddy Tsukiyo Shinohara was standing in front of him, wagging a finger at his face. He sweatdropped. "Uh, Tsukiyo, can't I just give you something ELSE…?"

"A promise is **A **promise, Takao, I won't take no for an answer!" Tsukiyo glared at him, her golden brown eyes little slits. "If you don't give me a back rub straightaway I'll hand you over to your gazillions of admirers and let them LYNCH MOB you! Besides, hurling all those _tanuki_ statues at them made me almost BREAK my spinal column…"

"I didn't ask you to hurl those statues at them anyway, I just asked you to drive them AWAY!" SD Takao was pleading. "Please? Pretty **_please_**?!"

"Kinogu, a back rub's a back rub and THAT'S final!" Tsukiyo growled.

"P-Professor, make this Amazon woman STOP!" SD Takao yelled in a panicky manner to his bespectacled friend seated a few benches away.

"Sorry, no can do, Takao, you have to do as she SAYS," Professor told him with a slight chuckle.

Takao turned into a stone statue with his head bowed and several thick dark blue vertical lines on his head. "I can't believe this…how can a respectable Blade Breaker like ME get degraded to a MASSAGE parlor attendant…"

He went on with his work anyway, Tsukiyo turning into a very contented chibi puppy. "Oooohhh that CERTAINLY hit the spot…" she said with a small, satisfied sigh.

Professor was looking through a sheaf of papers he held in his hands when Takao looked over at him. "So what does the letter say?"

"Oh, not much." Professor looked at the next page. "Max has been telling me how he's having a great time over in America, and he's joined their junior high school's ice hockey team. But he says he misses Bey Blading a lot, he's been having weird dreams of eating Draciel soup with his mom in a French restaurant and he wakes up, screaming."

"What grade is he in?"

"First year senior high," Professor replied. He blinked. "He's arriving 2 days from now for a much needed break. His mom got transferred to the Hawaiian branch of the PBB, we'll be getting to see him more than often these coming days…I mean…AFTER he visits."

"That's cool! I received word from Lei he'd be coming over, too!" Takao stopped back rubbing Tsukiyo long enough to grab a long vertical yellow envelope from his school uniform's back trouser pockets then handed it over to Professor. He grinned. "He's been keeping touch from all the places he's been to in his travels and now he finally decides it's time for a grand reunion…"

"Wow, he wrote this to you from Egypt?" Professor said softly, awestruck. "Gee, I wonder how many Bladers has he met ever since we had come to a parting of ways 4 years ago…"

"I guess it would be too many to mention," Takao replied, resuming his back rubbing duties. "He wants to know more about the world, and I guess this would be his last visit before returning to China."

"Yeah, he's eager to share everything he has learned to all those people he left behind in their mountain village," Professor agreed.

"Mmm-hmm, Mao's still waiting for him there, right." Takao nodded. "I mean, 4 years had gone on long enough for her to wait. Would he pop the magical question?"

"I guess so…4 years have also given him enough time to think."

"…" Tsukiyo blinked. "So…this Max and Lei you have been telling me SO much about these past 4 years would FINALLY resurface?"

"Uh-huh." Takao frowned slightly. "I don't know with Kai, though. I haven't heard from him that much…but I still know enough to say that he's a top caliber assassin somewhere on this planet. I wrote him a letter to the last place he wrote from 3 months ago, I do hope he got it."

"Maybe, maybe not," Professor mused, looking over at Takao. "He's NOT exactly overly friendly yet. His written letter attests to that."

"Well…maybe I caught him at a bad time then," Takao answered. "But I still say he'll come back to the reunion, we ALL have so many things to talk about."

"Takao Kinogu, the Eternally Optimistic Boy," Tsukiyo teased. She grinned.

"Could you give me foot rub, after you've done with my shoulder blades?"

Takao was walking home that dismissal time, his red, blue and white Jansport backpack slung casually over one shoulder. He had dropped Tsukiyo off at their house at the end of the 2nd street from his own street, and she was pestering him to become her official back-rubber from now on.

Several kids ran down the sun-dappled sidewalks, chasing each other, laughing, their Shooters and Bey Blades glinting in the late afternoon sun. Takao smiled, and let himself go back to the very first day he had gotten his Dragoon a long time ago.

He had wonderful times with his best buddy Dragoon, and he's also been through worst. He met many new friends, and together they were the unstoppable Blade Breakers team: him, Max Mizuhara, Lei Kon, and Kai Hiwatari. They went through many adventures together, faced lots of life's trials, and they emerged victorious through it all, and to some point, grown up a lot. Professor has been very invaluable in giving much-needed Bey Blade assistance and technological know-how, and he was very much a part of the team, as well. But alas, every wonderful story had to end, and so they had a parting of ways. Lei wanted to travel around the world some more to improve his Bey Blading skills with his trusty Driger, and to know more about people and other cultures outside their closed little mountain village in China. Takao smiled wistfully. Yes, he acted like the true leader of the legendary White Tiger Clan they had been waiting for so long. Max went to live with his mother in the United States, he wanted to become an ordinary kid doing schoolwork and enjoying what other kids his age enjoyed: video gaming, hanging out at malls, even kicking his feet back to listen to a snazzy jazz tune or 2. But he misses working out with Draciel so much that he constantly wrote Takao about his half-pipe Blade days. And Kai…ever so mysterious, retreated back into the shadows from whence he came. Along with him, his fiery Dranzer.

As for Takao…he's now a lanky 17 year-old youth with longish blue-black hair tied back at his nape (think how Shinta Himura could've looked when he's become older….IYAAAA!!! **^o^**), his bright blue-black eyes now softer and a little more mature than the loud, rambunctious 13 year-old he was 4 years ago. He was one of the remaining Blade Breakers team left in Japan, where their lives and exploits have reached an almost mythical, heroic, even up to the cult-like, status, fans chasing after him everywhere he goes. He still Bey Blades, over at Max's shop whenever he has time, and talk to Max's father of things about his Dragoon and other Bey Blading stuff, but now not with the occasional fan-harem in tow. So, nowadays, he spends much of his time cooped up in their old family _kendo dojo_, and maybe felt that this ancient swordstyle would give him the peace he so badly wanted.

Takao sighed, locking the images of his colorful past within the many recesses of his mind. For now, there is only the heartaching anticipation of meeting all his friends again after so many years, and yes, there was the Physics assignment to look forward to.

He turned up the familiar cobblestoned walkway, got his shoes off, then opened the _shoji_ screen door.

"Grandfather! I'm home!"

Tsukiyo was blinking, looking at all the flight comings and goings digital board way up the arrival area of Tokyo International Airport. "Hmm, aren't they a little late…"

Professor sweatdropped. "Tsukiyo, we've only been standing here for 5 whole minutes."

"But they're SUPPOSED to be here ON THE DOT!" Tsukiyo told him. "At least, Takao told me. Lei's such a stickler for appointments, he HATES being LATE."

"I guess they're somewhere in the luggage retrieval area, don't WORRY!" Professor sighed. "You're even more excited about this deal than us."

"Oh, shut UP!"

Takao sighed, then looked over at the sea of arriving passengers from the disembarking terminal. Tsukiyo was the one REALLY excited about the whole deal, and she spent the whole day yesterday bugging him and Professor to make placards so their friends would know they were there already. Takao could've agreed, but then again, Tsukiyo wanted a NEON FLASHING one with SPOTLIGHTS.

But they didn't have to wait that long, for one was already heading towards their way.

"HEEEEYYYYY~~~~!!!! TAAAAKKKAAAAAAOOOOOO~~~~~!!!"

Takao blinked. Professor's eyes widened (where…?! His EYES?!? WHERE?!?), then waved. "MAAAXXX~~~!!! OVER HEEEERRRREEEE~~~~!!!"

"Max?!"

A blue and green blur ran towards them, his arms windmilling about him in a frenzied manner, his luggage cart forgotten. "HEY! HEY! HEY! TAKAAOOOO~~~!!! PROFESSSOOOOOORRRRR~~~~!!!"

Takao's eyes brightened. "It IS Max!"

Max Mizuhara launched himself into waiting Professor's arms, all giddy and very excited with happiness. "WOW! OH WOW! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! PROFESSOR! IT'S YOU!"

"Hi, Max. Wow, you're looking great!"

"Yeah, thanks to ice hockey and half-pipe Blades," Max replied. He grinned. He was quite tall, almost as tall as lanky Takao's 5'8" frame, and had changed quite a lot. His blond hair wasn't as unruly as it was 4 years ago, and his freckles were gone. But his bright blue eyes were as happy and as extremely vibrant as always. He was wearing blue jeans, ice blue Skechers, and a green denim jacket.

"Hey," Takao greeted him. 

"Hey!" Max grinned at him, too. "Uh-huh, you've DEFINITELY changed, Takao. I thought I was seeing a brooding _samurai_ leaning over the railing a while ago. How are things?"

"Great," Takao replied. "A lot of things had happened, and the Blade Breakers Fans' Club lynch mob is going absolutely NUTS with the loss of the Blade Breakers' 3 other members." 

"As you've said…boy, I NEVER thought I'd see the day that we'll have our own private lynch mob."

The 3 of them talked animatedly, Max holding onto his luggage cart with a steady hand. Tsukiyo felt like she was drowning in talk about Bey Blades, Bey Blades, and MORE Bey Blades when she saw a person walking towards them that made her mouth drop.

The familiar white cloth-bound long pigtail fell in elegant grace to the floor. The young man went towards them, his curious slanted amber-yellow eyes soft and knowing and thoughtful all at the same time.

"…and Grandfather said, 'GET YOUR SORRY BUTTS OUT OF HERE OR I'LL WHACK YOU ALL OUT WITH A SWING OF MY _SHINAI_~~~!'"

"…" The young man stopped right behind Takao. He smiled uncertainly. "Hello, Takao. Nice to see you again."

All 3 Blade Breakers whipped their heads around at once. Max and Professor's eyes widened.

Takao was unbelieving.

"Lei….?! LEI~~~?! Is that YOU~~~?!" SD Takao burst into tears. "Ohmigod LEI~~~!!!"

Lei Kon smiled easily at them, Clow Read style. "Hi. I thought you guys forgot all about me."

"WHAT~~~?! Forget Lei Kon, the undisputed Lady Charmer of the Blade Breakers Team, along with Kai HIWATARI~~~?!" Max clapped him strongly on the back. "Welcome back, Lei, you have been most SORELY missed."

"Wow, you've changed quite a LOT!" Professor told him.

A LOT? Tsukiyo can't keep her eyes off him. He was tall, and he was lean and slim. He was wearing a close-fitted pearl gray _cheongsam_ with short sleeves over a pair of black baggy trousers and cloth-bound lower legs and _kung-fu_ shoes. His wrists were also tied back with blue cloths bound with yellow cords, and he was wearing a blue shirt underneath the _cheongsam_. He had a brown satchel slung casually across his chest, and he was holding his luggage cart beside him.

Takao didn't tell her Lei was drop-dead gorgeously CUTE.

"All we need now is Kai and we're ready to break those girls' hearts again into a zillion pieces," Professor said with a laugh.

SD Takao was pulling at Lei's pigtail. "You haven't cut it off, Lei? No wonder girls catch you so EASILY."

"That is, if they manage to catch him," Max said with a chuckle. "He and Kai are the undisputed marathon kings of the Blade Breakers troupe." 

"Shall we still wait for Kai?" Professor asked them, pushing his glasses up his…bangs…(@_@;;)

"He'd slice us up if we aren't careful." Takao blinked. "Oh, where the HECK are my manners? I forgot to introduce you to somebody. Guys, I'd like you to meet Tsukiyo Shinohara, Professor's and my childhood friend, AND my best friend. Tsukiyo, these are Max Mizuhara and Lei Kon."

"Hi," Max said perkily, grabbing Tsukiyo's outstretched hand and shaking it vigorously.

"Hello," Lei said with a small smile.

"Nice to meet you," Tsukiyo said in a small voice. She gulped.

"And I'm Kai Hiwatari."

They all turned to see Kai Hiwatari standing there, in his white turtleneck, deep gray jeans, a chain at his left pocket, and a pair of fire-engine red Skechers. He was donning a pair of shades, and he had a sleek black Jansport slung on his shoulders.

He removed his glasses and fixed Tsukiyo with one, hard deep brown gaze. He had his face tattoos off, and made him look like a human than what he was 4 years ago.

He frowned.

"What's a little microbe doing here in a place like THIS?" 


	2. Ripples

Tsukiyo was ANGRY.

No, angry's too gentle a word.

She was FURIOUS.

Who the HELL does he think he IS?!

Takao was bowing again and again as soon as they were out of The Grillery a little while later and Kai had driven off on a taxi to his house. "Please Tsukiyo, I'm sorry! Well…errh…for Kai. He's always been that way…"

"He DIDN'T need to CUT me off DOWN LOW!" Tsukiyo had cried indignantly. "I wasn't doing anything to him, why does he have to single me out for his INSULT FEST?!"

Several flashbacks.

***_Gee, I didn't know microbes can EAT._***

***_Why am I stuck sitting right next to a PIPSQUEAK?!_***

***_Pass the catsup please, disease._***

"Errh…maybe he has had a bad day at WORK?" SD Takao bowed again. "Sorry, so SORRY! He's just so unusually vile today, I don't know why…"

"That's because he _hates_ me. But what the HELL did I EVER do to HIM?!" SD Tsukiyo had turned into a burning ogre. "Next time I see that Woodstock reject I'm going to KILL HIM~~~!!!"

She has slammed the _shoji_ screen door so hard it sent the owls rattling and hooting off into the night a little while later. Takao, Professor, and Lei all regarded her with huge sweatdrops over their heads.

"Errh…heh heh heh…Kai Hiwatari does it AGAIN." Professor sighed, then looked over at both Takao and Lei. "Uhmm…see you guys tomorrow morning. Be careful."

"It's not like a bunch of rabid zombies would suddenly jump out at US," Takao told him. "Tomorrow, then."

"G'night Lei, g'night Takao!"

"G'night."

The two young men were soon walking down the 2nd street from where Tsukiyo's house was. Lei was looking over at Takao, his expression embarrassed. "Sorry about this Takao, I'm doing a great hindrance to you."

"Nah, don't mention it, Lei, what are friends for? Besides, I just can't take it how you would spend several days or so in a ramshackle hotel before returning to China. It's not that you can't afford to lodge in a decent hotel, it's just that…well, for once, let us take care of you, Lei." Takao nodded. "Enough of your world-wanderer bit and enjoy your stay! It's hard enough to live with my Grandfather without anybody about my age to talk to. And we can finally Bey Blade all we want! Tell me about ALL the things you've seen and experienced!"

"I could honor that one request, Takao," Lei said slyly, "but I'm a far more different Lei than what I was before I undertook my 'scholarly Bey Blade' wanderings."

"You're on!" Takao grinned. "So, when do we get to start?"

Takao pulled back a _shoji_ screen door and smiled apologetically. "It's not much, but I do hope you'll enjoy your stay."

Lei's eyes were wide. "But this is already TOO much! Thanks, Takao."

"Anytime, anytime!" Takao gestured down the hallway. "The bathroom's just right down this hallway, make a left turn towards one of the hanging calligraphy scrolls. Is there anything else you need?"

"No, everything's fine now, Takao."

"Good. I'll wait till Grandfather takes his _sake_ trip, then we'll go sneak out into the backyard. That OK with you?"

"Umm, yes." Lei bowed. "Thank you for everything, Takao."

"My pleasure!" Takao grinned, and for once he was that 13 year old boy again. "Later, Lei!"

Lei shut the _shoji_ screen door behind him and surveyed the room. It was sparsely finished in the manner of a traditional Japanese room, although in place of a _futon_ there was an ordinary bed. There was a desk that faced the window looking to the backyard, along with a small reading lamp and a chair at the side.

Lei put all his things by the _fusuma_-enclosed cabinet, then pulled out a pyjama suit with frog closures and matching trousers, and rummaged around for his other toiletries.

"I have the _o-furo_ hot and steaming for you!" Takao yells from down the hall. "You shouldn't leave Japan without at least enjoying a traditional hot bath under the stars!"

"Huh…?"

"Don't worry about the towel and all the other important bath things, I've laid them out for you by the _o-furo_," Takao yells again. "And yeah, the _nagajuban_ would be taken to you a little while later."

"O-OK…" Lei got his pyjamas then went out of his room. Takao was standing at the end of the hallway, holding a long bamboo blowpipe. 

The Japanese youth grinned.

"Alright, let's all get TOASTY!"

"Lei, you have GOT to try IT!"

Lei blinked, holding his grilled fish with his chopsticks, his amber eyes wide and innocent looking.

"I'm SERIOUS! Anyway, as your official caretaker here in Japan, it is my sworn duty, as one of the proud and noble _samurai_ of the Kinogu Clan, to assist you in every way possible to make your stay here as wonderful as it can BE!" SD Takao was holding his frying turner in a death grip, a million sweatdrops exploding about his head. "Come on, Lei! You said so you'll return to China after 10 months…that's ALMOST a YEAR…"

"But I really can't study HERE," Lei told him. "I'm becoming too much of a bother already! Besides, I still have those home study classes my teacher had so willingly given me for FREE…"

"But what can you possibly LEARN on such short NOTICE?! It's not that you don't have a good head on your shoulders, but, missing HIGH SCHOOL is missing HALF your whole LIFE already!" Takao was already pleading. "Please Lei! Say YES!"

"Errh…Takao…"

"Don't rush him too fast, Takao," his grandfather told him without looking up from the newspaper he was reading at the breakfast table that morning. "He still needs to get his bearings back, and he needs to rest."

"B-but…"

"Lei, I understand how much you want to know about EVERYTHING on this wide, wild world, right?"

"Y-yes, sir. More than anything."

"…" Grandfather Kinogu put down his newspaper with a steely glint in his eye. "Alright, that's settled, then. Takao, fetch my money box, enroll him at that school of yours right this morning. And take him with you. He needs to know everything that goes beyond these 4 walls, and we must have NOT a second to WASTE! Did I make myself CLEAR?!"

SD Takao fell on top of his head, his right leg twitching. SD Lei's eyes just turned into tiny beads.

"Well?"

"Yes, Grandfather." SD Takao stood up, his eyes thin lines. "I can't BELIEVE I'm related to HIM. What did I EVER do to deserve THIS?"

"Lei, from now on, you're officially a member of the Kinogu family, even if just for 10 months!" Grandfather Kinogu told him. "I don't want any slacking-off on your studies, you hear?"

"Y-yes, sir!"

"Good." Grandfather Kinogu held out his bowl.

"Could you pass me the _tofu_, please?"

"What, you're going to STUDY here?!"

SD Tsukiyo was staring at him with round, gold-brown eyes. Lei started to sweatdrop.

"Errh…Takao's grandfather was too insistent…and…I really can't refuse him…I mean…they took me in and ALL…"

"Wow, that's GREAT!" SD Tsukiyo grabbed him and hugged him tight. "I wish we'd get to be classmates, I'll show you ALL the ropes around HERE!!!"

"So try tying yourself around the neck and go hang yourself by the willow tree, you microbe. Or have the germs finally eaten through your infinitesimal BRAIN?"

SD Tsukiyo froze and turned into a petrified stone block. Takao smiled uncertainly back at the speaker. "Errh…hi, Kai."

Professor blinked. "Uh…you…"

"Yes, I'm studying here, TOO." Kai was standing there in his politically correct Sendouji Senior High School uniform (typical all-black military type uniform for junior high and senior high school boys) with the school seal pin on the left side of the standing collar and his name plate on his hidden left breast pocket. He had his signature black Jansport hanging casually from his left shoulder, festooned with many button pins, and his Sony MP3 player earphones stuck in his ears.

He was frowning.

"Are you planning to swing around Lei like Tarzan's Jane or are you planning to asphyxiate him to DEATH?"

SD Tsukiyo turned into a burning ogre. SD Lei had a helpless expression on his face, a huge sweatdrop on his head.

"You…vile…detestable…uncouth…vulgar…idiotic…"

SD Kai sighed, a small cloud popping out of his mouth. "Yes, that's SO just like YOU."

SD Tsukiyo had turned into a full-blown ogre, her teeth jagged fangs, tiny ogre horns srouting on either side of her head. "WHAT is WRONG with YOU~~~~?! Do you HATE ME~~~?! Do you find me REPULSIVE~~~?! Why are you ALWAYS taking potshot INSULTS at ME~~~?!"

"Uh…all of the above," Kai replied unflappably.

"…" There was a tense moment of silence.

"That's **_IT_**~~~!!! Let me AT him, TAKAO, I'm GOING to RIP him from LIMB to LIMB~~~!!! I DON'T care HOW I'll just DO it~~~~!!! LET-ME-GOOOO~~~~~!!!!!" SD Tsukiyo was yelling, her arms flailing wildly about her head. SD Takao and SD Lei were holding her back from actually leaping at the still unperturbed Kai. 

"…" Kai blinked. "Oh, and one other THING. Lei's not going to BE your classmate, he happens to be 3rd year level ALREADY. Can't tell how much THAT makes a difference in your AGES? Well, I guess it was a little too much for your hole-riddled brain to digest. Umm…see you tomorrow."

He walks off into the dazzling early afternoon sunlight. SD Tsukiyo was huffing and snorting and as FURIOUS as one can be.

"Um, Lei, you've got your books here, and your registration form," Takao whispered, handing him his things. "It was a breeze taking care of all your records at once, considering you're a pretty good and conscientious student. It took us all morning, though…and we STILL have to see to your other school stuff."

"Grrrrr…"

"I'll meet you over at the bookstore?"

"GRRRRRRR…" 

"…then we'll head on home. Got it?"

"TTTTTAAAAKKKKAAAAAOOOOO~~~~~~!!!" SD Tsukiyo looked like a berserker on steroids. "That's IT he's DEAD~~~!!!" 

"Uh…"

"GAAAAHHHHH~~~~!!!" She grabbed Takao by his arm and practically pulled and dragged him off his feet. "Bust a MOVE I've GOT to GET to ONE~~~!!!"

Lei ran after them.

"H-hey…wait…I DON'T want to get…"

"…LOST?!?"

Tsukiyo looked up, stupefied, from sipping her 3rd coffee crumble shake 2 hours later. SD Takao was very panicky.

"We LOST him to that _tsunami_ crowd by the TGIFriday's a while BACK!" He was wobbly-eyed. "I told him not to stray too far AWAY from us and now…and NOW…"

"We really can't do anything about it, this mall is BIG." Now it was SD Tsukiyo's turn to become wobbly-eyed. "If that Kai didn't manage to insult me BIG time Lei would still be with us NOW~~~!!!"

"Oh no, this is Lei's 1st time in Tokyo City's big crowds CENTER!" SD Takao wailed. "We're DOOMED!" 

Lei looked around, his slanted amber eyes wide and blinking. "Wow, so many PEOPLE…this beats ANY place on the face of this planet BIG TIME…" he whispered, awestruck.

People here, people there, people EVERYWHERE. If there was an uncanny human representation of what a megalithic sardine can would look like inside out, this was IT. And everybody was in a rush to get somewhere, it was really dizzying trying to look at them all. 

Lei found himself drawn deeper and deeper into the crowds of the huge mall, then, for a split second, found himself outside of it. Lei was slightly worried for Takao and Tsukiyo, they looked like they were arguing over something a while ago, and when he turned to look at a Chinese deli stand and turned to look at them again…they were GONE.

He tried to look for them in that huge edifice, but, his efforts were futile. They must've left for their houses already. And Lei was stuck right in the center of one horrific people jam somewhere in the middle of Tokyo City.

Is there any hope of finding his way back?

Lei clutched his purchases closer to him, then watched anybody, ANYTHING, that might help him to get out of this urban jungle and into the quieter suburbs. He found out that he was in a slightly thinner part of Tokyo City where the streets were all lined with weird looking colorful shops filled to the rafters with men of all ages and sizes, laughing and talking loudly among themselves. He could hear the distinct noise of zaps and buzzes over the din. 

He walked around, looking for somebody who could help him. The young men he encountered didn't look quite friendly enough, and they were eyeing Lei suspiciously as if he was some sort of criminal out to shoot them all. Lei gulped. They were giving off one heck of a disturbing surge of _reiki_ enough to wake the dead from their graves.

***_Why are they staring at me? Did I do something that offended them?_*** Lei wondered. ***_I'm just passing THROUGH. I do wish I could see Takao and Tsukiyo SOON enough._***

After walking around a good 30 minutes or so, Lei decided his feet were already ahving a mind of their own, so he sat on one of the benches lined neatly outside the strange shops and strange people. Posters were stuck on every inch of available space on the glass windows, and Lei stared at them blankly, as if the posters were sent down from Heaven to guide him out of this Hell.

They were good artwork posters. Cool posters. One even showed a guy with a burning black flame he held on top of his head, glaring at anyone who might be passing him by (;] go IORI~~~~!!!). The lower portion of the poster proclaimed KOF 03.

"Wow…" Lei said, awestruck. "I wish I could get to draw something like THAT…"

There was a hiss, and he heard a guy yell from inside the shop right in front of him.

"Get LOST, Ninomiya! You're ruining my home team's REPUTATION! Go play with your dolls or something, this is only something for BOYS to handle!!!"

"You're just SORE you lost _Ceresia_ (uhm, this is just a make-believe mech from my make-believe RPG mech game, _Arcandia_)!" a surprisingly clear and soft gentle voice called back, that of a girl's. "And mind you, my Kula Shaker team could beat your home team even with my eyes CLOSED!"

"Ah, SHUT UP!!! Iori's a SISSY!!!"

"If he was, why did he make your K' look so HOPELESSLY bad?"

"Just don't come near my home team again, you'll be seeing STARS! Get it, you anemic little pipsqueak?!" The door hissed shut again.

The girl, her back to Lei, stuck out her tongue at the closing glass doors. "Loser!"

Lei blinked, then stared. The girl, seeming to sense somebody was looking at her, turned to look at him.

Lei can't actually believe he was seeing HER. She looked too frail and too pale to be a mortal, yet...she was THERE. A Faerie.

Her long lightest brown hair fell way past her back and hung down to almost down her lower thighs, tied back with a semi-coronet braid and held in place by a fluffy ice blue ribbon. Her eyes, a clearest shade of amethyst, so pale they looked like glass, stared back at him, fringed with lashes thick and long enough to curl upwards gracefully as if by some artist's loving hand. And she was PALE. VERY pale.

She held a small parcel in her arms, tied in a fluffy white ribbon. Her uniform, a maroon one with an ice blue bow at her neck (like _Rayearth OVA_ school uniforms for the trio except it had a mini redingote), had a full sweeping skirt that swept about her lower body gracefully, its 2-pleat scheme seeming to look as if it was ironed in place. Her bag, an ice-pink Jansport one festooned with many hanging keychains of ALL the mechs from _Arcandia_ and 3 button pins on the top panel hung about her slender shoulders, and a small crytsal pendant hung from a fine gold chain about her neck.

She blinked, then she smiled easily at him.

"Are you lost?" 

"Uh…"

"You LOOK lost." She laughed lightly, her laughter as delicate as a thousand silver bells tinkling in unison. "Sorry, I wasn't meaning to laugh at you…it's just…" She gestured to the shop in front of them. "Ueda-kun sure didn't take his loss well…and…hee…that was pretty embarrassing."

"It's alright…"

"Oh, thanks." The pale Faerie blinked. "Oops, where are my manners? I forgot to introduce myself." She held out her small pale hand, smiling so gently at him.

"Asaya Ninomiya at your service. I'm PLEASED to meet you." 


	3. Little Carousel!

OK, so THIS wasn't planned.

Lei felt like suddenly catapulting from a merry-go-round on permanent nitro infusion or something right onto the pavement.

Everything was a blur, until it came to a screeching halt.

First, Takao and Tsukiyo took him to a mall so he could get to do some serious school supplies shopping.

Tsukiyo was still dangerously angry with steam coming out from her ears. Lei blinked and asked Takao about it.

"Oh, don't worry about her, she's just letting off some…steam." Takao smiled apologetically back at him. "Even a hundred perfect scores on Bust a Move wouldn't calm her down, at this rate."

"Oh…OK. So…that was WHERE you went, right?"

"Umm…yeah."

"I see…"

"Don't let the steam get to you, it's her therapy." Takao nodded. "So all of your things are now in order! Let's go pay for them at the cashier."

"OK."

The cashier rang up their purchases and soon the 3 of them went outside the bookstore with Tsukiyo stomping on ahead of them like a raging bull.

Lei sweatdropped. "Is she going to be FINE, Takao?"

"Yeah…don't worry. It's just that…Kai was the ONLY guy who got through her steel-clad personality, if you know what I mean. Guys get uncomfortable when she goes around school telling them off to leave her alone. She thinks they're just…well…uh…not her 'level'. They always try to hit on her every chance they get."

"Really…"

"Mmm-hmm. Tsukiyo doesn't like being the one chased. So she avoids all contact with them whenever possible. She only hangs out with the Professor and me." Takao looked at him. "She used to be the terror of her neighborhood…with the boys, that is. That's why they think it best to leave her alone. Kai was the FIRST guy who actually got her to full-steam mode."

"Uh-huh…"

"TAKAO! You owe me a coffee crumble SHAKE!" Tsukiyo calls from up front. Takao blinked. "Uh…you already downed 5 of them a while AGO…"

"I don't CARE! I want to get back at that…cocky…bastard and coffee crumble shakes are the ONLY concoctions on this planet that actually helps me THINK." Tsukiyo went towards the direction of the ice-cream parlor to the other side of the mall. "I'll see you there."

"W-wait!" Takao went after her, then mananged to stop her in front of the TGIFriday's. "We just CAN'T go rushing on to ice-cream parlors, we have a guest with us in TOW…"

"So, let him join us! It's not like he's allergic to ice-cream or something."

"He's tired, and he needs to rest. He may NOT be saying anything, but he's having one hell of a jet lag right now. Grandfather immediately asked for his enrollment, and thought it best for him to come with me this morning…"

"I KNOW. SO after my coffee crumble shake, we'll head on HOME. That fine with you…?" 

"…" Lei was looking over at some Chinese delicacies on display in a stall in front of him, festooned with many red streamers and paper lanterns. The old woman was smiling at him kindly. "Yes? How may I help you?"

"Umm…" Lei gestured to a neat stack of bean paste buns right in front of him. "How much for those?"

"Y1,500.00," the old woman replied. "But for you, I'll give a 50% discount!"

"Errh…"

"In fact, I'll make it on the house, even." The old woman put 12 bean paste buns right inside a small brown paper bag with Chinese calligraphy then handed it over to Lei. She smiled upon seeing Lei's uncertainty. "Take it. You look so much like my grandson back at Shanghai…and he also liked bean paste buns, like you do, too."

"Umm…OK. Thank you very much."

"My pleasure! Come back any time, you hear?"

Lei smiled faintly then turned to look over at both Takao and Tsukiyo. As the crowd parted for a while right in front of TGIFriday's…they were BOTH gone.

So now, after becoming lost for a full 30 minutes or so…he bumps into Asaya Ninomiya.

"Where exactly do you live?" Asaya asked him as they were walking down the sleek silver hallways of the mall leading to the main entrance/exit.

"Umm…this is really…embarassing…I'm just new to your country…and…my companions were in a bit of a hurry to get back home." Lei shook the package of bean paste buns he held in his right hand. "It's because of the bean paste buns I lost them…"

"Don't be too harsh on yourself, it's NOT your fault." Asaya looked up at him as they turned a bend. "What are your companions' names?"

"Uh…Takao Kinogu and Tsukiyo Shinohara."

"Oh!" Asaya nodded. "I see. OK, I'll take you to them! Errh…are you staying over at Takao's house or Tsukiyo's?"

"Takao's." Lei blinked. "You KNOW them?"

"Yes. I've been following the Blade Breakers' exploits these past 4 years. I mean, the only things the reporters left out to report are Takao's vital statistics. They're even more ruthless than the KGB." Asaya smiled. "I used to go watch Takao Bey Blade when I was 12. He was always with his friends and Tsukiyo in tow. He didn't know I was watching him, though…and besides, people would usually just turn me away. I don't MEAN Takao. The other people who frequent the riverbank Bey side."

Flashback.

A small girl in a ponytail with some of her hair framing her small pale face gazing longingly at the kids Bey Blading by the riverbank Bey side late afternoon. Several other harsh kids turned and shooed her away.

***_Get LOST, freak!_***

***_We don't NEED you here!_***

The small girl turned and ran, tears pooling in her eyes. She came to a stop a few feet away from the white limousine, sobbing. A man was smiling at her tenderly.

***_See? Even they do not understand the power within you. You'll always be despised and feared. You have no escape from your FATE…_***

The girl turned her tear-filled pain-filled clearest amethyst eyes at him, her lower lip trembling.

The cream colored Bey Blade in her hand glowed faintly.

"…Asaya?"

"H-huh…? Oh, sorry." She smiled faintly at him. 

"You alright? You look…troubled…" Lei asked her, his slanted amber yellow eyes concerned.

"I'm…fine." Asaya got her ice blue DoCoMo from her skirt pocket then dialled a number.

---_Yes, Miss._---

"Mr. Kawashita? Would you come pick me up at the main entrance/exit? I have a friend with me and he's coming with us."

---_OK, Miss, I'm on my way._---

Asaya pushed the clear button on her phone then nodded at Lei.

"OK. Let's go. Umm…what's your name again? I'm afraid I didn't catch it a while ago…"

"It's Lei. Lei Kon."

"Lei Kon?" Asaya's eyes were wide. "Oh! I didn't recognize you SOONER! You're one of the Blade Breakers…and…sorry!"

"Huh?" Lei shook his head. "No, it's OK. Don't worry…whatever it was your being sorry for. I really don't mind."

"OK." Asaya smiled, looking very much like a young girl, both innocent and frail. "Let's go, Lei!"

"What if he decides to go back to CHINA?!" Takao said, sniffling.

"He CAN'T, his passport's right HERE in your house," Tsukiyo told him, her eyes wobbly with tears.

"I can't believe I'm such a JERK!"

"I can't believe I'm such a DOUBLE jerk!"

They looked at each other then both turned SD at the same time.

"Grandfather's gonna whup me big time with his _SHINAI_~~~!!!" they both exclaimed at the same time.

A car beeped from outside.

"That must be Grandfather right NOW," Takao said, getting to his feet and practically running out of the kitchen with Tsukiyo at his heels. "Oh boy, he's going to have a MAJOR cow…"

They were out of the _dojo_ gates in an instant. Now SD Takao and SD Tsukiyo's eyes were huge and circular.

Lei was standing there right beside the most popular girl at St. Mathilde Senior High School, who also happened to be the wealthiest.

Asaya smiled.

"Hello. I believe Lei lives here?"


	4. Secrets

Takao couldn't believe what he was SEEING. And HEARING.

"Wow…you've ACTUALLY bumped into Asaya Ninomiya at the _MALL_?!"

"Uh…yeah." Lei blinked. "Why, is something the matter?"

"Not REALLY." Takao gave a long sigh. "She is just about the most beautiful girl studying over at St. Mathilde Senior High School. Of course EVERY respectable guy knows that. And not just THAT. She's also the _perfect_ little housewife."

"Huh?"

"I can't believe you've ACTUALLY met the 'Cherry Tree Goddess' and befriended HER! I mean…what more could you probably ask for?! She's beautiful, she could COOK…and to top it all off…she's SO unbelievably friendly and warm and VERY kind. Any guy would kill each other just for her to be able at smile at them."

"OK. So…uh…where IS St. Mathilde?"

"It's a few blocks from our school, Sendouji Senior High School. In your travels, you might have heard of prep schools and boarding schools. St. Mathilde is just like that, but with another touch of 'elegance', so to speak. All kids who go there have GOT to be children of CEO's or nobility. And they have to be intelligent, too. So we're not talking of mindless bimbos and super jocks here." Takao stretched out on the shiny wooden floor up front the main _dojo_. "And if the rumors are true…she could also Bey, big time. I'm told she's the best of the women's league, eventhough she's only 16 years old."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I've still got to see her in action, though, those are just RUMORS." Takao became quiet.

"She's 16, eh…gosh, I thought she ws only 14…"

"She may look frail to you, but as they guys by the riverbank Bey used to say, she's one heck of a terrific Bey Blader. A full 5' weapon of Bey mass destruction." Takao sighed again.

Lei blinked, then looked up at the moon.

***_It's not her talent for Bey Blading I'm on for. I wonder…why did she look a little sad a while ago? Hmm…is she worried about something? I do hope she would be fine…_***

"…" The uniformed butler lightly knocked at her door. "Miss, I have your dinner as requested."

"It's open."

The butler opened the door and went in, pushing a trolley in front of him. He was unflappable.

"Sole amandine as requested, Miss. And a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice."

"Thank you." Asaya was just quiet.

Her room was huge and airy, done in the manner as the rest of her mansion, late 19th century Victorian. Heavy rosewood furniture abound, from her dresser down to her antique 4 poster, and there were curtains at every floor to ceiling window available throughout its entire length. A crystal vase of fresh shell pink roses was on her small table at the foot of her bed, and there were several priceless paintings hung on the walls.

She held her teddy bear Mr. Ferris closer to her, her clearest amethyst eyes sad and thoughtful. The rest of her stuffed toys floated about her slowly, held up by some strange, invisible force and surrounded by a faint cream-colored light.

"The moon is unusually full and beautiful tonight, Miss." The butler was quiet. "It's been a full 8 years, and still you can't seem to will yourself not to think much about it."

"…" Asaya looked up at her butler, her eyes pained. "It still frightens me terribly. And yet…"

"Are you planning to head over to the World Bey Championship? It's going to be held at France."

"France…" Asaya became terribly frightened again.

Flashbacks.

A small girl of about 3 with her hair done in stubby pigtails was crying hysterically on the operating table. Several people with white lab coats in a huddle not too far from her, and one of them inserted a 20 inch long syringe up her frail tiny arm.

"Please be careful…Sigismund is reacting to you again."

"…" Asaya held Mr. Ferris closer to her. The stuffed toys started to whirl about her a little faster, and the cream-colored Bey Blade right on top of her bedside table started spinning up on its carrying case.

"Are you frightened?" The young girl asked her Bey.

The Bey Blade Sigismund, just blinked its curious cream-colored light several times at her. Asaya's eyes became sad.

"I know. They're calling to us. I don't want to go, but I have to." Tears pooled in her eyes.

"I just HAVE to." 


	5. And The Beys Start Spinning Around!

"Hey, are you planning to go here?"

Takao blinked. "Well, yes, the chairman of the Championship Committee invited us for the tournament. And besides, I'm afraid I'm getting a LITTLE rusty, heh heh heh. It's good for keeping my 'Bey' form, if you know what I mean."

"But…France is TOO far away!" Tsukiyo protested. "Can't you guys just pass it UP?"

"We would LOVE to, but the challenge is stronger than our own selfish desires." Professor sweatdropped. "Wait, what was THAT I just SAID…?"

"I've been hearing rumors that the European teams are a LOT tougher than all the other teams we faced combined," Lei said, looking up from his calculus book.

"Eh? Wow, THAT'S interesting to note." Takao grinned happily. "I've been itching for a good fight these past 4 years…"

"Ne, have you been slacking off on your training?" Max asked. Although he wasn't a student, he managed to get in, anyway. His father's best friends with the senior high school principal.

"Nah. I've been practicing like mad ever since we parted ways," Takao told him. "Professor helped me a lot, and I've been honing my skills ever since. Grandfather doesn't know anything about my Blading practices, he just thinks I'm practicing my _kendo_ somewhere on the face of this planet."

"But whatever Takao says, he's still whacked sore just to do the extra _kendo_ overload. It keeps his mind and energy focused. That's very crucial in a Bey Blading game," Professor put in.

"Really?" Max was wide-eyed. "WOW."

"Hey, would Kai be joining us?" Lei asked suddenly, blinking.

SD Tsukiyo turned into an angry chibi puppy. SD Takao gave off a goofy laugh. "Heh, heh, I'm not sure. But you know Kai, he DOESN'T let any opportunity pass his way, in search for -Holy Beasts-."

The 5 of them became quiet. Then Lei frowned slightly, his amber-yellow eyes serious. "Hey…Driger started spinning on ITS own last night."

Max and Takao whipped their heads around sharply to look at the Chinese. Tsukiyo had several question marks on top of her head. "Huh?!?"

"Draciel started spinning, too," Max confessed after a few moments of silence. "I thought I was imagining things, but, yeah, Draciel was spinning on top of my bedside table last night."

"Dragoon did, as well." Takao was quiet. "Gee, it looked as if somebody was controlling my Bey Blade via super remote last night…"

"Errh…your Beys won't move or spin or do tumbling acts in the air if you guys don't touch it, yes?" Tsukiyo asked them in a small voice. The 3 of them nodded slowly.

SD Tsukiyo turned pale. "What's THIS?! The EXORCIST?!"

"Starring Linda 'BEY'?!" Professor started typing on his laptop. "Most unlikely. According to my calculations…oh, by the way, Dizzi was also going haywire last night…there was an enormous amount of lunar energy present that caused the Bey Blades to spin. The lunar energy was focused to 1 source then spread the energy far and wide to all the Beys everywhere."

"ALL Beys?!" Takao was incredulous. "WHA~~~?!"

"Yes, Takao, ALL of them." Professor typed in some more. "But these energy readings are SO unusual. I've never seen anything like these before. I wonder what it is?"

"Have you ever heard of –Aurans-?"

All of them looked up to see Kai standing there with a serious expression on his face. SD Takao's eyes turned into beads. "What…?"

"I've been hearing rumors that a top secret agency is studying –Aurans-." Kai nodded. "-Aurans- are people born with a rare gift that make them extremely sensitive to anything spiritual. In other words…the Beys that started spinning last night was the –Auran's- reaction to them so in turn they also reacted. Especially more so if the Bey happens to have a -Holy Beast- in it." 

"-Aurans-…" Lei whispered.

"One was extremely agitated last night to cause all Bey Blades to spin," Kai went on. "That –Auran- must be extremely powerful to even make non -Holy Beast- Bey Blades spin."

"You mean we have an –Auran- here in JAPAN?!" Max asked, his bright blue eyes wide and blinking.

"Most likely." Kai's deep red brown eyes narrowed. "-Aurans- make extremely efficient assassins, don't you know that? They kill with a precision of a lynx-eyed sniper from up to 200 feet." 

"No WAY!"

"I've also heard rumors that they would make an appearance at the upcoming World Championship Tournament. I don't care if you join me as long as I could get to them. They are said to control VERY powerful –Holy Beasts-. –Holy Beasts- from beyond anything on this mortal plane." Kai nodded. "I'm going after them. If you guys hinder me…"

"Yeah, yeah, you'll KILL us." Takao sighed. "Look, Kai, I don't give a DAMN if you are to kill those –Aurans-, we're there to join the Championship. It's for meeting new friends and foes alike from all over the world to further hone our skills as Bladers. It's the true calling of a true Bey Blader. And as your former teammate…"

"Who said I'm NOT joining?" Kai deftly tossed each of them a glossy black envelope. "I've signed on first thing in the morning, YESTERDAY. I got your registration forms, knowing full well you'll never pass an opportunity like this to truly know more about yourself."

"Now this is ODD." SD Max blinked. "Kai, are you really KAI?!"

"Of course he is, he's still giving us death glares," Takao replied. He smiled at him ruefully. "Thanks, Kai. You have changed a WHOLE lot, haven't you."

"Just stay far away from me and don't get too close," Kai told him slowly. "If you step beyond what is appropriate…"

"You'll kill us with your –Whatchamacallit- attack. OK, OK, we GET it!" Takao grinned again. "Heh heh, this is ONE reunion we'll NEVER ever FORGET!"

"Of COURSE." Tsukiyo was fuming. "You forgot you still have me in here with you, you DOLT!"

"OUCH!" 


	6. Who the HECK is HE!

"…" 

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I haven't seen anything quite like it."

"Heh heh. It's as we have 'planned'."

"Shall I ready everything for 'her' return?"

"Of course. We can't keep 'her' waiting, right?"

"…" The white coated man bowed. "Of course. I shall make the necessary preparations." There was a hiss, and the man seated on the high backed office chair was alone soon enough.

"…" He pressed a key on top of his holographic keyboard in front of him. "Llewelyn? You have heard…"

There was a hiss of pure static, then a young man appeared on the floating holographic screen right above him.

"Yes, sir." 

"Do not worry, you shall all be meeting soon. I know you are looking forward to that day."

"…" 

"So. 'She'll' be coming back after 8 years. Are you feeling excited?"

"Not as excited about the upcoming World Bey Blading Championships."

"Of course, you are saying that. I shall tell you more about the preparations when everything is complete. You may shall take leave of me."

"Yes, sir."

The screen fizzed into the static. The man on the high backed office chair took a puff of his Cuban cigar and laughed. His laughter echoed through the entire office, drowning everything in its curious cold shroud.

Everything was falling exactly right into place.

Lei was fixing things up in his student locker when a bunch of girls came on by, giggling as they stopped behind him.

"Mr….Kon?"

"Yes, how may I help you?" Lei asked them with a small friendly smile on his face.

3 of the girls were short of hyperventilating, and one was sensible enough to answer him, although not without a tremor in her voice. "Uh…we were kind of wondering…if you could…uh…" She handed him a notebook. "Please sign this!"

"O-OK." Lei blinked. "Where exactly do you want me to sign?"

"Any page would do!"

Lei blinked, then nodded. "O-OK."

The girl handed him a pen, then Lei wrote his name with a flowing, graceful Chinese script on the first page, right below the girl's name. "Is this alright…Miss Yamagata?"

"Y-yes! Thank you!" The girl bowed. "Thank you very much!" So saying, she and the rest of her girl friends zoomed off down the hallway, shrieking and hyperventilating all the while.

A huge sweatdrop appeared above Lei's head. "Alright…I guess that's fine now…"

Seevral guys who hung out around and about Lei whispered among themselves. "Isn't he the STUD. All girls are fawning after him everywhere he goes, he's just about as awful as Hiwatari."

"At this rate, all the available girls' population would be decimated by the end of the WEEK!" 

"…" SD Lei chibi neko shut his locker door then went down the hallway. ***_It's not my fault they're doing that sort of thing. Besides, they don't know how much I don't like girls fawning over me…I've been almost crushed by lynch mobs A-PLENTY…_***

He was changing into his regular school shoes by the shoe locker on the entrance of the main senior high school building for 3rd year levels when somebody snuck up from behind him.

"Hey, you're going home already?"

Lei blinked. Kai was standing there, looking back at him.

"Uh…that's the IDEA." Lei was puzzled. "Umm…"

"Takao sends word that he won't be able to walk home with you, he's at _kendo_ club practice with the little microbe." Kai nodded. "Max is waiting for you outside."

"T-thanks." Lei knew it was a stupid idea, but he went on with it, anyway. "How about you?"

"I'm fine by myself. Besides, I'm going the OTHER direction." Kai turned and walked off. "See you tomorrow, Lei."

"Y-yes. See you." Lei had several question marks on top of his head.

Max was laughing a little while later. "Hey, don't let that bug you. You know Kai's been acting pretty ODD lately. Ever since that Bey Blade spinning incident. Get used to IT."

"O-OK. It's just that…Kai's not just ODD. It's as if he's disturbed by the whole thing." Lei was frowning. "Aren't we supposed to feel disturbed, too? Why would Driger…and in your case, Draciel…start spinning on its own accord? It's like some sort of warning. An OMINOUS warning."

"You've been watching so many splatter flicks lately, Lei." Max grinned. "How about me treating you to an all-afternoon binge over at the Baskin & Robbins shop in uptown Tokyo, my treat?"

"OK. If you say so, Max." Lei smiled, but he was now thoroughly disturbed. Max was, too although he's not showing it.

Why were the Bey Blades spinning?


	7. Shattered Dreams!

Takao was grumbling as they walked home that early evening back to his house. "Tsukiyo, for the LAST time…"

"I thought you're my BEST friend?!" SD Tsukiyo was an angry Jigglypuff. "I HATE Kai! It's the ONLY way to get back at HIM!"

"What, by getting in his WAY?! Look, you don't know Kai, he HATES to be disturbed. If you egg me on to do this, I would be coming back to Japan in a matchbox with half the entire space left to SPARE."

"You'll NOT be getting in his way, just try stopping HIM! Even if what he says about those –Aurans- are true, he STILL can't KILL them!"

"Hello. Are you forgetting Kai Hiwatari IS an ASSASSIN?"

"Ohhh…just STOP him!"

"Uh…guys…" Professor stopped and pointed. The 2 of them stopped arguing at once then blinked at the Professor.

"Professor…what is it?"

"Look…"

Takao stared to where he was pointing. Tsukiyo's eyes were curious.

"Lei?"

Lei and Max were right in front of Takao's house, looking like a pair of statues. Takao blinked, then saw Lei's plastic bag fall from his grip. The bag contained several glass bottles of Snapple and bags of Frito Lay's, the glass bottles shattering upon impact on the pavement. Takao's eyes now have a puzzled expression to them, too.

"Lei…?"

Lei's eyes, which were wide and glassy with shock, now filled up with tears. He broke into a run up the cobblestoned pathway.

"MAO!"

"???" SD Tsukiyo was puzzled. Takao's eyes widened, then ran after Lei. Professor and Max were close behind his heels.

Her heart filling up with dread, Tsukiyo broke into a run and went after them, too. What she saw made her put her hands to her mouth and gasp.

Mao…Lei's childhood friend…lay bloodied and unconscious on the pavement floor.

Max's eyes widened. He got the Nokia 6800 hanging via a strap about his neck and dialled the emergency number. 

"Hello…?! Yes, is this the emergency line?! Oh, good. Listen, there's an emergency…I need an ambulance here quick!" Max bit his lip. "5 minutes? OK. Thank you very much!"

Lei dropped down on his knees then gently cradled Mao's upper body in his arms. "Mao…MAO! What happened…who did this to YOU?!"

"L…Lei?" Mao slowly opened her amber-yellow eyes then smiled faintly upon seeing him. "Lei…"

"Mao…"

"I…got here quickly…" She coughed. The effort she was doing to be able to talk to him must be very painful as she winced and took a full minute before she could manage to talk again. "Thank…the gods…"

"Mao…please hold on! The ambulance is almost here…"

"Go…back…" Mao whispered. "Entire village…they were…so ruthless…"

"Who?!" Lei's eyes were narrowed, but tears still flowed on nonetheless. "What HAPPENED?!"

"I'm…the only one…left…" Mao coughed again. Takao shook his head, then gritted his teeth. "Don't force yourself to talk, you'll just open your wounds further…"

"Black…claw…" Mao reached out to clutch at the front of Lei's uniform. "Cries…pain…"

"MAO!"

"They're after us…" Mao broke into halting, faint sobs. "Everyone…Rai…"

The ambulance came sooner, and medics rushed to her aid. It was all Lei could do to completely break down and cry hysterically. Takao's blue black eyes were narrowed in deep seated anger.

***_Who did THIS? Why…WHY?_*** 

"…" Max was very worried. "Is Lei fine now?"

Takao shook his head slowly. "I don't think he'll ever be the same again. The doctors did all they can to save her…but…the wounds were just…too grave."

Tsukiyo was crying softly in Profesor's arms. Takao took one look at them, then nodded. "I'll see what I can do. Please take care of Tsukiyo for a while for me."

He slowly opened the _shoji_ screen door leading to Lei's room, then peeked inside.

"Lei?"

The young man was seated at the end of his bed. He was still dressed in his school clothes, and he was clutching something in his hands.

"Lei…"

"I've tried washing my hands…but…it won't come off…Mao…she died…and I wasn't able to do anything to save her…"

"…"

"I was supposed to give her this…" Lei bowed his head. "This was all I have left of my mother before my father and her…passed away. She said…I was to give it to the woman I was to spend the rest of my life with…"

"Lei…?"

"What was the purpose of being gone for 4 years…without anybody to come home to…without finding a place to belong to…? Why…why did she have to DIE?!" Lei gripped his sheets with his right hand, his knuckles white, and his whole body shaking with anger. "I told them I would be back…she told me she would be waiting for me…and it was a promise…they all died when I was supposed to be there for them…I WASN'T responsible enough…why the hell did I even become the leader of the White Tiger CLAN?! All of them…gone…I'm all alone now…"

"…"

"I'm going back to China and hunt those demons down. They won't get away with this!"

Tears fell and wet the sheets he was clutching at. His amber yellow eyes were narrowed very dangerously.

"To the grave I shall avenge them! And to the grave we SHALL meet!"


	8. Decisions

"How is he taking it, Takao?"

"He said he'd be going back to China."

"But…isn't that a little too dangerous?! What if it's a TRAP?" Professor asked Takao the next day. "I understand if he won't be attending the World Bey Blading Championships in France, but…"

"Who said he'd be going there alone?" Takao gritted his teeth. "I can't let him go back there alone. He's bound to get himself killed. Those people who decimated the ENTIRE White Tiger Clan village aren't just any ordinary assassins."

"And get YOURSELF killed in the PROCESS?" Tsukiyo shook her head. "Takao, are you listening to what you are SAYING?"

"No matter what Lei says, I'm coming with him. I'm to HELP him. Any which way I can."

"Why don't you start by making yourself scarce for a change, Kinogu?"

Takao looked up to find Kai standing there, glaring at him. Takao glared right back at him. "What, am I supposed to let him go off to KILL himself?! Kai, he's the LAST surviving member of the entire White Tiger Clan, and if they manage to KILL him too, then they would be entirely annihilated!"

"Don't you think I didn't know that? Look, if you get yourself KILLED instead of HIM, aren't you being cruel? He doesn't need another innocent person slain. You'll just drive him over the edge."

"But he's MY friend." Takao still glared at Kai. "He's OUR friend. We just can't leave him to suffer alone. If he died, it would weigh very heavily on our own consciences. Not that YOU have a conscience, Hiwatari. We want to help him, right?"

Kai's deep red brown eyes narrowed. A very tense silence followed, and Professor gulped. "H-hey…"

"Not that I HAVE a conscience." Kai sighed. "Now if you ALL died, you would be a very heavy load to take up on MY head. I'm not exactly that evil enough, Kinogu. In fact, that was what I wanted to hear from you while listening to your mindless ranting a while ago." He slowly nodded. "I'm coming with you. I wouldn't want the Twinkies troupe to die without actually knowing what hit them in the first place, eh, Kinogu?"

Takao blinked. "Kai?"

"Besides, I've been eyeing 'that' group for a long while now. My client, aka, MY conscience, thinks that they have gone a little too far. I'm planning to serve them the Hiwatari Blue Plate special ever since the Bey Blade spinning fiasco."

"?!" Takao was surprised. "You mean…"

"They MIGHT be." Kai bit his lip. "So when would you be leaving?" 

Asaya was fixing her things in time for dismissal time that afternoon, her mind whizzing with anticipation. ***_The Championship's just next week, Monday. I'm to fly out to France to meet 'them' again. I can't wait!_***

She had just slung her ice pink Jansport over her shoulders, flipping her lightest brown hair in glorious tresses down her back, when she caught snippets of what her classmates were whispering about the whole day.

"Pretty creepy. Somebody died…"

"Uh-huh. It was in the news last night. I wonder how that poor guy's taking it. I mean, she LITERALLY died in his arms."

"She didn't! She died on the operating table!"

"Oh whatever. I'm just glad it didn't happen to me. I just wouldn't be able to take it if my boyfriend died because I didn't see him for 4 years, right? He'd haunt me till I die, too."

"…" Asaya was quiet. Yes, she did hear about what happened at Takao's house yesterday.

It was cruel and heartless. Who could do such a thing? She felt terribly sorry for Lei's loss.

***_They're innocent. They don't deserve something like THIS._***

She felt Lei's pain as searingly as if it was her own last night. She fell down to her knees when her butler was administering her heart medication.

***_Would he head back to China?_*** Asaya shook her head. ***_Of course, silly, he has to find out some answers._*** 

***_Well, you DO want to find some answers too, right?_***

"…" She went down the steps of her school then stopped. The cherry blossom petals swirled about her as she stood there and thought long and hard.

***_I'll…ask him. Wait a minute! I'll just head over to Takao's house and see if there's anything I can do to help him. That would be for the best, I guess. I want to know if they have gotten him involved in their little experiments. Maybe…I'll come with him to China?_***

She ran down the steps.

***_OK. If he asks me. If he wouldn't…uh…what the HECK am I saying?! I'll still go on ahead with it anyway. I want to know if they're involved. They can't toy with other people's lives for their own personal amusement. Besides, France is just a plane ride away from China. OK. I'll DO it._***

Lei wasn't exactly pleased with the idea Takao was telling him, and he was skeptical. 

"Lei, we'll ALL be going with you. We just can't let you go on your OWN."

"You still have the Championships to think of, Takao. This is a personal matter, and you really don't need to help me with this."

Max shook his head. "Lei. What if it's a trap? You can't defend yourself from all of those murderers all at once. Besides, we've already talked with Chairman Daitenji (Mr. Dickinson! :P). He personally wants to extend his deepest condolences for your loss and he wants to help you track down those killers."

"But…"

"Look, I don't care if we all die out there. What matters most is that we're STUCK till the end. Hey, I didn't wait for 4 years just to be able to read about how you died without at least saying goodbye to us. I'll make sure to raid Heaven just to be able to get to you and punch you full strength right in the face." Takao nodded. "You're our friend, Lei. Besides, when the Blade Breakers team should go down, at least we'd all go down with a bang. Don't worry, we have Mother Hen Kai with us. We'll be fine."

"And me, too."

They all looked over their shoulders. Asaya was looking at them, standing at the gateway of the _dojo_.

She nodded. "Don't care what you say, I'm coming right with you. All the way to China. I want to know why they did those horrible things. I want to know WHY." 


	9. What's Up With Her Anyway?

Kai was looking at Asaya with a small frown on his face.

***_She REALLY can't be SERIOUS? But…_***

"Miss Ninomiya, I appreciate the offer, but…this is something that only involves US," Lei told her. "Besides, what would your parents think…?"

"I want to know if it also involves ME." Asaya bit her lip. "I know I'm being stubborn, but I really have to go! If 'they're' involved, then you also need to have me in going there. The World Bey Blade Championships would be starting this coming Wednesday. Aren't you all coming? Well, with the exception of you, Mr. Kon."

"…"

"These are hardened killers we're talking about, Miss Ninomiya," Takao told her. "Are your sure you still want to go?"

"Of course." Asaya nodded. "I want to make sure about something. Don't worry, I'll stay out of your way."

"That's NOT the POINT!" Lei was getting frustrated. "Miss Ninomiya, you really can't involve yourself in something dangerous. What if something should happen to YOU? I wouldn't want THAT! I do not want another innocent life snuffed out because of something I AM. So please, would you just stay behind…?!"

"…" Asaya looked at him with those curious lightest amethyst eyes of hers. They were filled with a strange melancholic wisdom that shone from deep within its depths. "My life's one big danger, Lei Kon. Believe me when I say this is just NOTHING." 

"But…" Lei couldn't believe how impossibly stubborn this girl was.

"…" Kai stepped out from within the shadows where he has been listening all along. "I think I understand what she's trying to say. Lei, she's telling the truth. We need her more in this matter than any other assassin out there who we could pay for hire. I'll watch over her if that's your problem."

"Kai?"

"We still have to book our flights to Hong Kong, right? OK, we'll just meet tomorrow afternoon. And by the way, don't forget to bring your registration forms with you." 

Lei was very quiet that night. Takao blinked, then looked over at him.

"What's eating you?"

"EVERYTHING. Takao, if something should happen to all of you…" Lei began.

"We have nothing to worry about! Mother Hen Kai's with us, along with Miss Ninomiya. Well…sure seems that way, the way Kai vouched for her a while ago. Is she somebody Kai used to know?"

"No. Doesn't seem like it." Lei frowned. "But the way her eyes looked at me a while ago…"

"Yep, you're definitely getting tingly all over." Takao grinned. He blinked again. "Not unless of course…YOU want to be the one who'll watch over HER?"

"N-no, it's not that." Lei shook his head. "She's just so…different. Those eyes were the eyes of somebody who has lived a long life of cruelty and pain. As if she knows how it is to lose somebody dear."

"…" Takao had his hand to his chin. "So you want to know EXACTLY why she looked like that a while ago, eh, Lei?"

"…I don't know. Besides, she doesn't seem to like people getting too close to her."

"So! You DO want to get to know her BETTER!" Takao clapped his friend on his back. "Don't worry Lei, even if I have a big crush on Asaya Ninomiya I'll just leave her to YOU. OK?!"

"T-that's not IT!" SD Lei became a chibi neko.

"Wow. Lei Kon onto the pursuit of something short of being entirely DIVINE." SD Takao's eyes became wobbly with tears. "God man you're such a LUCKY GUY!"

Asaya was quiet as she walked inside her classroom the next day when a bunch of guys gathered about her table, all looking harried about something..

"Is it true, Princess?! You're leaving for CHINA?!"

"Say it AIN'T so!"

"We can't bear the thought of losing our 'Cherry Tree Goddess'! Why oh WHY?!"

"…" Asaya blinked. "I'll be gone for 4 whole weeks. Didn't I tell you that yesterday?"

"B-but China's uncalled FOR!" The guys started howling like a bunch of lost dogs. We're just beginning to gather funds for the Asaya Ninomiya Cheering Brigade to be able to go to FRANCE!"

"…" Asaya blinked, then smiled gently, her eyes closed happily. "Don't worry, you have ALL the time in the world. I'll still be heading on to France. I'll just meet you guys there."

They all turned to hopeless mush.

"Ninomiya-san?" a guy looked inside their classroom. "Somebody wants to talk to you."

"Really?" Asaya blinked. "I wonder who could it be…"

She went outside the classroom and saw Lei standing there. A bunch of girls who were standing close by were ALL hyperventilating.

"Errh…" Lei gulped.

"Oh, Mr. Kon…what brings you here?"

"It's about…yesterday. Look, I didn't mean to be RUDE…"

"It's OK. You don't have to ask apologies. I understand." Asaya nodded. "You do want to know who did that and why, right? Let's just say…I'm also after their identity, and why they also did that."

"…right." Lei looked dow at his feet. "Miss Ninomiya…"

"Everything's going to be fine. Don't worry." Asaya smiled. "Why did we all get so formal all of a sudden, again? Call me like you did before, and I'll also call you Lei. Deal?"

"Y-yes."

"Good." She nodded again. "So, when would you guys be leaving?"


	10. Kai's in Trouble

Kai was sipping his coffee later that night as he perused Asaya's files.

Name: Asaya Ninomiya

Age: 16

Birthdate: December 24th

Height: 150 cm

Weight: 41 kg

Data: Her past life is a complete mystery. She didn't appear in Japan until 8 years ago; prior to that, her life is a complete blur. Sources say that she was born in France 16 years ago, to a top scientist and his wife, who happens to be the daughter of one of Japan's top industrialists. Connections vague, but she might be an –Auran- of top caliber. Challenge with extreme caution.

An –Auran-, eh? This was the 1st time he would be seeing one in action. If what his colleagues say are true, then he has to be extra careful not to get her pissed off. And if she happens to BE an –Auran-, he would VERY much like to SEE what –Holy Beast- she possesses.

That was why he vouched for her to come along to China.

Besides, he'd feel much better if they have an –Auran- on the team. An assassin, an –Auran-, and 4 misfits.

Oh, he almost forgot the MICROBE.

Why the microbe was so dead set on coming with Takao to China and the World Bey Blading Championships is beyond him. He'd have understood it better if she stayed behind. She doesn't know a thing about Bey Blading, besides, she'd only bore herself to tears listening to guy talk.

***_But isn't she ONE of the GUYS?_***

Yeah, Takao said so.

Kai blinked. Wait a minute, this wasn't ABOUT the microbe, it's about the –Auran-!

Oh whatever. Kai reached out then pushed the lamp off. He'd better get some serious shut-eye, they have a VERY long strenuous (is the spelling CORRECT?) and in Lei's case, EMOTIONAL, flight to China tomorrow afternoon.

Starting with Hong Kong.

Tsukiyo was very happy next morning as she and Takao and Lei set off for school. 

"I'm really glad I could come along, Takao, it would be really BORING without any of you guys to talk to around here!"

"Of COURSE. Besides, you'd strangle and asphyxiate me until I agree," Takao said, with a huge sweatdrop on his head.

"HEY!"

"…" Lei was just quiet.

"Hey, Lei? You alright?" Takao asked him just as Tsukiyo swung her bag at him and missed.

"I-I'm fine." Lei bit his lip. "I'm just scared…"

"Scared of what?"

"Of what I would find." Lei took a deep breath. "But it is my duty to return and avenge them, as the lone survivor of the White Tiger Clan, and I also happen to be the leader. I don't think I would be able to sleep very well if I don't go on with it."

"I know how you feel." Takao nodded. "Don't worry, we're ALL right behind you. Even if you have to faint or something, we're all here. But seriously…Lei…you're not in this ALONE. Let's not make Mao's death be in VAIN. And Rai's. And the rest of all your friends and all those who believed in your return."

"…"

"Besides, we also want to know why those bastards did it. And because you're OUR friend." Takao grinned. "So don't get too scared now, OK? We're right behind you."

"Yes. Thanks, Takao, you don't know how much this MEANS to me," Lei told him, smiling faintly.

"Heh heh! What are friends FOR, Lei?" Takao nodded. "Don't worry. Everything would be just fine."

"Everything all accounted for, Miss Asaya?"

"Yes, everything ready for my 1 month sojourn away from home." Asaya locked her silver luggage bag then looked over at her butler. "The Guild has sent the necessary documents to the school, excusing me from classes."

"…" The butler was quiet. "Miss Asaya, you really don't have to do this if you don't want to…"

"But I HAVE to. I promised them, if something of 'that' sort happens, I will come back." Asaya bit her lip. "Besides, the Guild would be very happy to KNOW I would be back."

"Is it because of the murders?"

"Yes." She then went over to the floor to ceiling windows then stared outside at the dying sun, which was slowly sinking to the west. Her eyes became sad. "To think of all the people who had to die just for them to be able to get to me…I wouldn't want the same thing happen to anybody else. I know this is a trap, but this is a trap I would willingly ensnare myself in. It seems after 8 years they still have me held at knife point."

"Miss Asaya…"

"…" Asaya nodded, then smiled gently at the butler. "Well, I guess I should be leaving. They're all waiting for me…I can't keep them waiting."

"…"

"I'll send you a postcard." Asaya took a deep breath. "Oh, and could you help me with my luggage?" 


	11. Homecomings

Homecomings

The trip to Hong Kong was uneventful, to say the least.

Well…the meeting at the airport was something else.

"Takao, Takao, Takao, let's go do some SERIOUS Bust a Move when we get to Hong Kong, first thing we do after we touch down at the AIRPORT!" Tsukiyo told her best friend, pulling at his sleeve.

"What, microbe?! You STILL didn't HAVE enough Bust a Move here, you're gonna terrorize another arcade away from JAPAN?" Kai retorted, frowning. "Takao, why did you BRING that retard along?"

"I am NOT a RETARD you WOODSTOCK REJECT!"

"At LEAST I'm not a skinny retard MICROBE."

"For the LAST time I'm NOT a MIIIICCCCRRROOOOBBBEEEE~~~~!!!"

"Hey Lei, are we going to stay at Hong Kong for a couple of hours before heading on to your village?" Max asked Lei, who was looking through an airport catalogue one of the passengers has left lying on the benches.

"That's the idea," Lei answered. "Jet lag can be tiring, and I want everybody to be at their best before we head on out to the mountains. It's very cold by now, and the air's so thin."

"That's fine by me," Professor told him. "Hey, do you by any chance know of any cool dimsum restaurants in Hong Kong, aside from the restaurant where you worked ages ago? I've a feeling Takao needs to raid ALL restaurants as soon as we touch down at the airport. I need a list so I could just shove it to him."

"Errh…OK." Lei had a huge sweatdrop on his head.

"Where's Miss Asaya? I thought she said she'd be here by now," Takao said, blinking.

"…" Max blinked, then pointed. "I think here she comes now."

They all turned to look. A huge black cloud was seen even from a great distance, and when it got a little closer, it was found out that the cloud actually was the Asaya Ninomiya Cheering Brigade in FULL force.

"Princess, write to US!"

"Don't forget that you are my one and only starlight!"

"I get to sit right beside you at the OPENING!"

"~~~~" SD Asaya had a helpless look on her face. "Yes, yes, I'll see you! Don't worry, I won't take long."

"We have to show you our NEW routine!" The front guy looked behind him. "OK people, let's give it a GO!"

They all got their paper fans then some started banging on huge _o-taiko_ with their bamboo banging sticks (^^;;).

"She's so FINE she's so DIVINE the Goddess from the Heavens descended and so SUBLIME~~~!!!"

"Good GRIEF." SD Kai had a huge sweatdrop on his head. 

"Errh…I'll just SEE you guys at FRANCE!" SD Asaya was nodding. "Thank you, thank you very much!"

They all departed with much racket and fanfare as they came, throwing popping party favors and confetti about. SD Asaya sighed, then slowly turned around, her eyes little slits. "Hello. Sorry I'm late. I got held up by…errh…a traffic jam on the way here."

"It's…OK." Takao's eyes were wide. "Wow, I didn't know the Brigade's THAT huge already…"

"They're going to FRANCE?" SD Lei asked her, blinking.

"Yes. They support me in all my Bey Blading endeavors, all the way. They seem…different…but they're really nice once you get to know them a little more." Asaya blinked. "So. Are you guys all here?"

"Yes. You're the only one left we're waiting for," Max answered.

"I'm really SORRY!" SD Asaya turned into a wobbly-eyed chibi neko. "If I'd only known they'd be blocking the WHOLE expressway just to get to me I should've used the HELICOPTER…"

"It's not your fault you have LOTS of fans." Kai turned then started walking away. "They just called our flight. We better board the plane right now, it's still quite a flight to Hong Kong."

They all turned and walked off. Lei was about to leave when Asaya came up to him. "Lei? Are you feeling fine…"

"Queasy." Lei nodded. "Thanks for worrying."

"Lei, whatever happens, it's NOT your fault."

"?" Lei was puzzled, but he nodded, nonetheless. "Alright. As you say…"

"Lei…"

"Yes?"

"Thank YOU." With a small smile, Asaya went after Tsukiyo and Kai, who were still bickering as they went through the ticket inspector (^^;;).

Lei just stood there, his amber yellow eyes thoughtful and expressive.

***_What did she mean by that…?_***

"LEI! Hurry! OH BOY they've got a wide selection of FOOD right HERE!" SD Takao yells, jumping up and down in a giddy manner.

"O-oh! Yes, Takao, I'm coming." Lei went after Asaya.

***_What could she probably mean by THAT…?_*** 


	12. PockyMon

Takao was happily eating as he had the cloth napkin tied about his neck a little while later.

"Wow this sure beats cafeteria FOOD!"

Professor sweatdropped. "Save some for the other passengers, Takao. You're NOT the only passenger aboard who's HUNGRY."

"I can't help it, I've been so FAMISHED ever since we got OUT of the airport a while AGO!"

"We've only been in the air for 15 MINUTES~~~!!!" SD Professor had a gargantuan twitch on his head. "What were those Pocky treats you siphoned a while AGO?!"

"Appetizers."

"Appetizers?!" SD Professor shook his head violently, a million sweatdrops going on about his head. "You DRAINED the WHOLE 7/11!!!"

"…" Max blinked. "Is it possible that Takao has become even WORSE?"

"Yes, you SAID it." Tsukiyo sighed. "He's been known to vacuum the entire cafeteria in SECONDS."

"With your help, of COURSE," Kai retorted from the back.

"HEY!"

"…" SD Max's eyes were little slits. "I give up…"

Lei was quietly looking out of the small circular window of the airplane. Asaya, miraculously, was fast asleep, curled up with Mr. Ferris. 

Max sat up on his seat on his knees (^^;; you get the idea) then looked over at Lei and Asaya. "Hey Lei, are you that one person who could successfully save me from total insanity at this point?"

"Errh…I guess so. I'll try."

"Good." Max looks over at Asaya, who was still fast asleep. His eyes became sly little slits. "Eh Lei, how's the air down there?"

"Fine."

"She looks so much like a sleeping ANGEL. It's no wonder why those crazy bastards a while ago love her like their own divine Goddess from the heavens or something."

"An angel?"

"Yup! I'm not LYING!" Max laughed. "And you look like you need an aspirator right now."

"Why?"

"Why are you so purple-faced? Stop choking on your tongue, you've been very quiet since we left the airport a while ago."

"Sorry about that. I've just been thinking…"

"Hey, didn't we tell you already that you have ABSOLUTELY nothing to worry ABOUT?" Max nodded. "Just concentrate on getting all your nerves back in before they decide to make a run for the hills."

"OK."

"That's GOOD." Max nodded. "OK, I leave you to your angel."

"Huh?"

"T-A-K-A-O!!! For the LAST time unhand those MARRON GLACES~~~!!!"

"Alright Professor! Sheesh. Don't you have any pity for a growing boy like ME?"

They reached Hong Kong a full hour later. Takao was the first one to eject from his seat, followed closely by Professor and a still very irritable Tsukiyo, which became pretty obvious when Kai came into the picture a little while later as they all hung out at the luggage retrieval area.

"Stay. Away. From. ME." Tsukiyo hissed this sentence with the utmost venom possible then she bolted away from him, chasing after Takao and Professor.

Max had a huge sweatdrop on his head. "Honestly Kai, you've become EXTREMELY good at this."

"It's not my fault the little microbe has a little testosterone rubbed in. I was just talking to her in the most perfect, gentleman-liest way possible, and she just EXPLODES."

"Kai, telling girls right off they're flat-chested could earn you a million burning points down in the EIGHTH hell." Max sighed. "Not that it would do any good anyway, she's now completely pissed off."

"…" Asaya got her luggage right after Lei then looked over at Kai and Max. "You guys alright back there?"

"Yup. I was just…clearing THINGS." Max clapped Kai on the back. "Hey Kai, let's get our luggage, maybe we could catch those 3 if we're really fast. OK with you?"

"I've nothing to say to a MICROBE." Kai got his luggage then went towards the other direction. "Meet you guys in the bus for mainland China, I'll just check up on some things."

"Uh…Kai?" Max blinked. "Oh well. I guess we have to head back to the hotel for the time being while waiting for the bus."

"You're absolutely right." Lei blinked. "Where did Takao say he'd go?" 


	13. I Love the Night Life!

As usual, the bright lights and vivid night life of Hong Kong never failed to lift Lei's spirits up a bit. It's just good to know that he's almost home.

Home…

Lei bit his lip, as another wave of melancholia swept over him like a _tsunami_. It was great to be home, but then again, where are those people whom he was supposed to share it with?

***_All dead._***

Max was laughing heartily at the way Takao and Tsukiyo were arguing over the Bust a Move controller while Professor regarded them with a huge sweatdrop over his head. Jet lag didn't deter the whole lot of them from hitting the restaurants and the newest arcade center right smack in the middle of Hong Kong itself. They were just waiting for the time when the bus should arrive and take them all to mainland China.

Asaya smiled gently, her eyes closed happily as she looked over the now rabid Tsukiyo throttling Takao, her eyes devilish little glowing red slits. She then looks over at Lei, who was now extremely quiet. "Lei…?"

"O-oh…Asaya. I'm…sorry."

"Why are you always apologizing? It's OK, Lei, I don't mind." Asaya gestured to the other side of the arcade, where a huge group of guys were concentrated. "Would you like to go over there to keep your mind off things for a while?"

"Sure."

"OK. I'll just change some coins to tokens. Be back in a jiffy."

Asaya returned a little while later, with a small drawstring purse filled with lots of jingling gold tokens. She smiled at Lei. "Whom do you want me to beat up tonight, Lei? They have KOF 03 here." 

"Uh…it's your call, Asaya."

"OK." Asaya came to the crowd of guys hanging around the huge TV screen of the link mode arcade game. "Excuse me! Passing through!"

"Asaya…?!" Lei went after her. The guys in this section didn't look remotely friendly enough in comparison to those guys he saw hanging around the arcade back at Japan where he first saw her. The ice pink Jansport was soon lost in the crush of bodies that engulfed the petite young girl whole in the jampacked arcade machine.

A guy was grinning as he made his 34th win. There was a group of bald men passing pouches around, gathering bet money from those who lost the bet. One of them was holding a microphone aloft. "Alright, step right up, step right UP! Who in their crazy minds would want to pick up a fight with our main man champ Jimmy Ko here?! Heh heh, it's alright to dream, but are you prepared to scream?"

"…" Asaya raised her hand, smiling, her eyes closed happily. "I'll challenge!"

"Whoa! We have a little kid here who's ACTUALLY prepared to die writhing from supreme humiliation by Jimmy's hand! Say, little girl, what's your name?"

"Asaya Ninomiya at your service, kind sir."

"So little kid Ninomiya! Alright, who's for betting?!"

Some guys grumbled and then bet for Asaya. The man was grinning.

***_Dear, are they really THAT desperate as to pine all their hopes on this LITTLE girl?!_***

Asaya took her place beside Jimmy. Jimmy smiled at her in a flirtatious manner.

"How's about you and me go on a date if I win?"

"And if you lose…I'll get to get some information," Asaya told him. "OK with you?"

"?" Jimmy nodded anyway. "OK with me. Well, since I'm feeling pretty magnanimous tonight, how about we battle until our fingers drop off? First person to get to 40 wins…uh…WINS. OK?"

"Fine with me."

"Alright, places everyone!" The man with the microphone grinned. "Asaya Ninomiya VS Jimmy Ko! Who'll win?! First person to get to 40 WINS!"

"Hey that's CHEAP!"

"What the hell's THAT?!"

"Gentlemen, the little lady has already agreed to the bet. Are we all clear on that right now?!"

"Hey you little brat, don't make me LOSE all those MONEY! Or else I'll be gunning you down, you HEAR?!"

"…" Asaya nodded. 

"OK!" The man nodded. "Ninomiya Team: K', Kula, Kyo, Iori. Ko Team: Kim, K 99999, Rugal, Dark Moon! Alright, let's RRRRUUUUUUMMMMBBBBLLLLEEEEE~~~~~~!!!!"


	14. HustlerDee, HustlerDoo

"…this is **_IMPOSSIBLE_**~~~!!!"

Jimmy could only look on in disbelief as Iori connected with a PERFECT Level 5 SDM Moon Slayer that took out ALL of Dark Chris' remaining health (which was still like ¾ full).

The whole audience was quiet. SD Takao, Tsukiyo, Max, Professor, and Lei could only watch with circular eyes and their mouths hanging open. The bald men turned paper white and looked like perfect replicas of _The Scream_ painting. The man holding the microphone let it roll down to the ground, his face having thin vertical dark blue lines underneath his eyes.

Asaya stretched her arms over her head, then smiled sweetly at the still shocked Jimmy. "Still on for another round, Mr. Ko?"

The whole arcade burst into thunderous applause, the guys screeching and whistling very shrilly. The guys who bet on Asaya hurried to get their payment, then Asaya went with Jimmy someplace else. 

Tsukiyo was still unbelieving. "Gosh, I know she's a game freak but not like THIS…"

"Imagine, coming full circle…Jimmy's got 39 wins…she just let him loose until it was just right…then she took off like a lightning BOLT…" Takao burst into ecstatic tears. "DAMN! She's a GODDESS~~~!!!"

"Going from 0 to 40 wins is no mean feat when the opponent's like 1 win away." Max shook his head. "She's got a definite future in video gaming, aside from Bey Blading."

Lei looked at the hanging gear clock by the entrance of the video arcade, and saw that it was already 9:30. "Oh no! The bus will arrive 9:45!"

"Oh, CRIPES!" SD Takao looks around, panicking. "Are all your things still with you?"

"Yeah," Max replied. He looks over at Lei. "Lei, we'll go hail a taxi outside, while you wait for Miss Asaya. OK with you?"

"Y-yes."

"OK. Takao, grab your things and let's head on out! Tsukiyo, Professor, come with us!"

They all bolted out of sight. Lei waited for Asaya, and she appeared a few minutes later.

"Asaya, there you are. Listen, we have to hustle, the bus would be arriving 9:45, and we have to get to the other side of Hong Kong just to get to it."

"OK." Asaya nodded. "Thank you for waiting."

"…?" Lei blinked, his amber yellow eyes puzzled. "Asaya, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Asaya nodded again. "Let's go."

They arrived at the terminal with a full minute to spare. The bus has just barely opened its doors for its passengers when the 6 of them arrived.

"I get the back seats," Takao announced. "I'm beat."

"It's a good thing we're the only passengers aboard this unholy hour," Max said as he followed Takao. "We saved them from Takao's really orchestral snoring."

"HEY!"

Kai arrived a few seconds later then swung onboard then sat right in front, behind the driver. Tsukiyo and Professor sat on the middle aisle seats, while Lei sat on the seat a few seats behind Kai's. Max sat right in front of Takao, and Asaya sat opposite Tsukiyo and Professor.

"Alright, all aboard?" the driver asked them.

"Yes, sir!" Max calls happily from the back, where he was pestering Takao.

"OK." The driver then pushes the button that has the automatic doors slide slowly shut, shifted gears, and then they were off. It would be a very grueling 8 hour trip to the mainland, and Lei wasn't sure if he could get to sleep.

The bickerings and stifled giggles became softer and softer until the whole bus became quiet. Lei was looking at the full moon hanging like a golden disc right outside his window when Kai's soft voice drew him back to reality.

"How many tribes are there living in those mountains, Lei?"

"Quite a few. But most of them have come down to the valleys below. The White Tiger Clan has been taking care of the mountains ever since the days of imperial China…at least that's what the elders told me."

"Had you always been an 'assassin tribe'?"

"That was quite a long time ago. We only took out those people opposing the empire. You could pretty well say we're loyal to the Emperor of China. But…times change…people change…we're no more than a clan of farmers right now. They said…there was a misunderstanding…one branch took to the peaceful ways of living while another took to the darker side of power. We preserve our traditions as once proud warriors, yes…but we don't fight unless we really need to." Lei was puzzled. "Why do you ask?"

"It's nothing, really. I was just…thinking of something." Kai closed his eyes. "Better get some sleep, Lei. You need all the strength you can in order to return to your village tomorrow."

"…yes. I'll do that."

Kai became quiet a little while later. Maybe he's drifted off to sleep, too.

Lei's eyes started to droop. The gods know how much he has been very worried. But they were right. There was nothing to worry about.

Lei closed his eyes and slept. 


	15. Max Steals the Show

They arrived at the mainland as soon as the sun rose up majestically from behind the many limestone hills that dotted the countryside. Takao stretched his arms above his head as they got off the bus terminal facing the China Pagoda Stadium, where the Asian Championships were held every year.

"Hey! I wonder if there are some games on today," Takao said, grinning.

"Of COURSE, Takao, the games go ON and ON and ON every year," Professor told him. "But today's not the time for reminiscing and dallying; we have to get to Lei's village."

"Lei, is it a long walk from here? Your village, I mean?" Max calls out to Lei, who got his nondescript shoulder satchel and had it hung across his chest.

"Yes. A bit of a walk." Lei pointed to some of the many limestone hills beyond the terminal. "We could reach it by noon if we start now."

"We have to walk?" Tsukiyo asked, blinking.

"Of COURSE. Why, you expected that we'd use cable cars going UP those MOUNTAINS?!" Kai sighed then walked away. "I'm out of here."

"…" SD Tsukiyo stomped off to where Takao and Professor were huddled. Asaya was hitching her Jansport up on her shoulders then looked over at Lei and Max. "Is this OK?"

"Yep." Max grinned. "Heh heh, I can't WAIT! My mom and I hike around a lot, and my legs have been pretty lonely lately without any amount of mountain pass to walk on."

"…OK. Let's head on out!" Lei calls out. "Stay close to one another, don't goof off more than you should, and no running and yelling in the mountains."

"Or else they'll push us over the cliffs," Max calls out gaily.

"…" Lei gave a sly, wry smile. "Funny. We really do that to outsiders we don't KNOW."

The hike towards the village was quite pleasant, with balmy breezes keeping the heat away from the Blade Breakers team and their 2 other companions. The scenery was pretty, and Tsukiyo wasted no time in asking several questions at once to the poor harried Professor.

"What're THESE, what's THAT, what're THOSE over THERE?!"

"Rice seedlings, water buffalo, and a bunch of water wheels!"

"Water buffalos?"

"They're domestic farm animals. They're mainly used for plowing the fields to get it ready for planting," Professor told her. "They love to soak out in mudholes most of the time, but they're really sturdy, strong, and very loyal."

"Oooh! Professor, what's THAT over THERE?!"

"~~~~" Kai had a very disgruntled look on his face. "I can't believe this has become a kindergarten field trip with ONE lone overgrown kindergarten kid. Are we still far off, Lei?"

"Once we get past the bamboo thicket over there, we'll be seeing the mountain pass we often use as kids whenever we go out to play out here in the lowlands," Lei told him. "I'm warning you, the pass is short of being almost perfectly VERTICAL."

Lei wasn't kidding. It was ALMOST vertical.

"…" Tsukiyo turned SD. "How are we supposed to get up THERE?"

"There are handholds and footholds incised into the mountain rock. Just grab hold and you won't be falling off." Lei nodded. "I'll just go talk to those villagers over there. I'll meet you at the top."

Tsukiyo, Takao, Professor, Max, Asaya, and Kai managed to climb up without any incident. Kai was impressed at how quickly Asaya managed to climb after Max without any help, moving with an almost fluid grace unbecoming of her overall persona the whole trip.

Lei followed suit a little while later, jumping over the vertical rock surface very lightly and with the air of jumping _Shaolin_ monks Tsukiyo had seen on late night _kung fu_ movies every Friday.

SD Max was giving the V sign at the area below. "WOW! This sure ROCKS! Heh heh, watch out Mt. Everest you're NEXT!"

"…" Professor and Takao regarded him with huge sweatdrops over their heads. "Let's just hope he gets to the top, still smiling and giving the V sign," Takao told Professor.

Professor just nodded.

Lei nodded. "Alright. Let's go."

Tsukiyo could practically see WHY Lei cautioned them about not goofing off and yelling and running up and down the mountain paths a little while later.

The passes were incredibly thin, and it was enough for only 1 person to pass through. The side of the pass drops irregularly down to a yawning ravine below.

"Uh…Lei…have any idea how STEEP that ravine is?" Takao asked him as they snailed their way through the pass which Lei appropriately called the Tiger's Needle.

"No," Lei said simply. "I remembered dropping a stone down there when I was a kid, and I waited a WHOLE day and I still haven't heard any touchdown breaks."

"A…stone?"

Lei pointed to a group of boulders sitting precariously over the pass above them. "See those rocks over there? Rai and I used to toss those rocks down below when we were kids. We didn't kill people…all we wanted to do was to test if there ever really was a bottom." 

"R-really…"

"Yup. And we got our share of ear pinching whenever we get back to the village. His grandfather usually pinches his ear the most, that's why his ears got so BIG." Lei blinked. "At least that's what Mao said."

"Oh…"

"Look…the watch tower! We're almost there!" Lei nodded. "Come on, let's hurry!"

They weren't prepared for what they would be seeing right there and then. It was going to be one awful nightmare.

"…" Asaya's eyes just narrowed. She could feel the air, as if it had become suddenly alive.

She knew Lei had to be strong, or else everything would be LOST.


	16. Ghosts

The Blade Breakers weren't EXACTLY prepared for what they were about to witness.

Lei's eyes became glassy. Takao's eyes narrowed and he gritted his teeth.

"This is awful…"

The entire village was a smoldering ruin. Everything, even down to the trees that surrounded their secluded little village from the outsiders' view.

The village was situated in a tiny valley sandwiched in between the many jagged outcroppings of rock on each side, which roughly translate to mountains. All of Lei's fond, happy childhood memories in this village were totally, permanently burnt out by the people who had hatefully resented their existence.

But…who could they be…?

"Dear God, Mao wasn't KIDDING." Max's blue eyes were wide. "Who could possibly hate you this much…?"

"…" Tsukiyo looked around. The wind howled eerily through the smoked out skeletons of the houses that once stood there, and once in a while dead leaves rolled past, adding their rustling to the stillness of the entire place. It was something straight out of a horror movie. Only…this time, the horror was REAL.

Professor gulped. "These aren't sane people we're talking about here. They're CRAZY!"

"Crazy's too gentle a word," Max told him. "They're DERANGED."

Lei went towards the houses, his eyes still glassy. Kai blinked, then looked over at Takao and Max. "Let's keep close to him. There's no telling what might pop out unannounced here."

The 2 young men nodded. Tsukiyo and Professor followed suit, while Asaya hung behind. She saw a burnt stuffed tiger on the ground, a child's toy. She picked it up, her curious clearest amethyst eyes strangely distant.

She could hear screams. Then a bunch of people running through the inferno. One of them happened to be a little girl who owned this doll. She also happened to be in the line of fire when the deranged people drove in.

It was then when she heard a violent explosion. Asaya looked up, her expression wary and alert.

"They're HERE."

"You…the NERVE! Are you the people responsible for this…MASSACRE?!" Takao yells. 

There was a cold laugh, that of a young man's. "So what would you do if you knew it was US? You could do nothing about it, can you?"

Takao looked over his shoulder. It was a good thing they were scattered when the driving projectile shot in. It was so powerful as to make the very mountains tremble in the ensuing explosion.

But some were not as lucky. Professor happened to be just a few meters away from the center of the blast, and now his head was bleeding profusely. Max was attending to him by means of a first aid kit he usually carries around, with a little help from Tsukiyo.

Takao then turned to glare right back at the still unseen speaker. "Coward, show your FACE! Don't hide behind the SHADOWS!"

"Oh, but I would do that, don't you worry." The young man's soft laugh could still be heard in the stillness. "How's your little friend?"

"Why YOU~~~!!!"

"Takao! That's ENOUGH!" Kai calls to him. 

"…" Lei stood up, his amber yellow eyes narrowed and very dangerous. "You're the one who killed everybody…my friends…these kind villagers…what did they ever do to you…? Why did you kill them…"

"It's because they were all HERE." The wind blew. "Isn't that enough?"

"That's a STUPID reason." Lei was very, VERY angry. "You don't kill people just because they were THERE~~~!!!" 

"Ha ha, so there. We had to get rid of them. They were becoming pretty annoying." The young man sighed. "Oh well. It's time we talk, Lei Kon. I've been expecting you."

"Oh no," Tsukiyo said, panic creeping up in her voice. "Is he…going to kill Lei too?"

The winds blew again, and revealed a group of black cloaked figures with _ninja_-like face gear. "Well met in this lifetime, leader of the White Tiger Clan. I am very HONORED to meet you." The tallest of them removed his face gear and sort of cloth-bound helmet, revealing a young man with red brown eyes and deep blue hair with a lone white streak down the middle of his back, where his hair was bound in a semi-braid. 

He smiles. 

"I am called Shao Fei. I am the lord of this entire domain. Kneel before me as you all ought to do! The Black Tiger Clan has risen from beyond the darkness of the night and has come to lay waste every single White Tiger! You shall die as the traitor as you were destined TO! Death to you TRAITOR! Death will seek you ALL~~~!!!" 


	17. Betrayal

Shao grinned evilly, then made a swiping motion of his arm. Lei, Takao, and Kai managed to jump out of the way as the fierce cutting winds drove right through the ground and put fresh welts upon the earth.

Tsukiyo covered Professor with her clean bandanna as a huge cloud of dust came up upon impact and enshrouded them in its unforgiving, choking embrace. Max gritted his teeth. "This isn't good…"

"Well, how do you like my welcoming present, Lei Kon? Mind you, it was very hard shooting down those stragglers who managed to get away from my men," Shao taunted, "and yes, I was the one who shot down your best FRIEND. Hmm…I believe his name was Rai?"

Lei's eyes widened and become glassier still as he stood there in the middle of the choking whirlwind of dust and debris.

"…RAI?!"

There was a subliminal flash of Rai being shot down by that same fast-moving projectile that threw them off their feet a while ago.

Rai…

Oh GOD!

"…LEEEEIIII~~~~!!!!"

A crimson spark shot out, and Lei fell down to his knees. Blood spurted out in thick rivulets where the projectile had hit him, and dimly, Lei pulled it out to look at it more closely.

But…it CAN'T be…

"That's plain old Garrox." Shao smiled at him sweetly as the clouds of dust cleared. "Heh, of course, you of all people should know that Beys don't ACTUALLY work properly if handled by people other than their owners. Do you get what I mean…?"

"N…no…this…this is…a…LIE!"

"Hey, I'm not lying." Shao looks over his shoulder. "Come on down, I believe your little friend here wants to talk to you."

"…" One of the smaller black-cloaked figures alighted right behind Shao, the cloak flapping wildly in the wind. Lei could only stare at the figure in disbelief.

"You…it can't BE…"

"Surprised, Lei? All I needed was a little 'cooperation' on that doctor's part and yes, we lured you straight back to China." The face gear was discarded, along with the cloth helmet and revealed the speaker as Mao. 

"M…Mao…"

"I've decided that being goody two shoes isn't the life for me. Besides, I was getting rather BORED waiting for you to come back. And he's right. I should've been more of a warrior and less of a helpless little maiden in distress pining for her phantom little lover to come back." Mao glared at him with her now slanted amber yellow eyes, the edges tinged with crimson eyeshadow. "This sorry life was becoming a bit too pathetic, that was why I swore my new loyalties to HIM."

"B…but…they killed your BROTHER!" Takao could only yell in shock and disbelief. "Why…why have you betrayed the Clan you were supposed to protect…? Even more so…they killed everyone dear to YOU!"

"Shut up." Mao looked at the still dazed Lei. "Lei, if you'd only been a bit more useful, I could still let you live. But you're useless now. I don't need you HERE."

"No…"

"Driger was SO wrong to have chosen you to become his master. You couldn't even protect an entire village with HIM!"

"Stop it…"

"Where were you when we all needed you? I was getting very worried for my brother, raving about you like a lunatic these past 4 years. And yes, they CAME. Ha, they were killing us one by one like so many flies, waiting for you to come back. But you DIDN'T! All you cared for was going on one stupid trip and forgetting there are several other things more important than TOURING~~~!!! They all died waiting for you to come back. But I made a promise. So now, by so doing, I would be able to greet you with open arms. We're the only ones left, Lei, isn't that FUNNY." Mao gave a small smile. "But parting is such sweet, sweet sorrow. I guess this is hello and also goodbye. You'll never see the light of the tournament, Lei. You'll all be dead here, no one would likely miss you. Isn't that cool or what?"

"Mao…" Lei stared at her, the one woman he was supposed to spend the rest of his life with, tears coursing slowly down his face. "Mao…what happened to you…"

"This is for your BETRAYAL." Mao nodded. "Goodbye, Lei."

Shao got the one which caused the explosion and it was revealed that it was a Bey Blade of a deep blue color. He set it on his shooter, hidden in his gloved (^^;;) arm.

He carefully aimed it at Lei, who could only gaze at him blankly. He slowly smiled. "Let's see how Asura could do with a little geographical 'cutting', shall we?"

"LEI!" Takao yells.

Shao lets its rip.

"DEVIL CUTTER~~~~!!!"

"…"

The Bey emitted an evil red glow and revealed a –Holy Beast- of a very huge wraith lizard, with needle sharp fangs and dangerous red, glowing ember eyes. It shot straight towards Lei, intending to cut him down like the millions of victims it had managed to cut down as well.

Tsukiyo had her hands to her face. Max gritted his teeth, his eyes wide.

"LEEEEEIIIIIII~~~~~!!!"

A cream colored spark ricocheted about them, hitting Takao's backpack, touching Professor's laptop lightly, bouncing against Kai's shoulder guard…and went on to deflect the attack with one precise blow.

"SHINING ARROW~~~!!!"

The cream colored Bey was surrounded by a furious white and silver wind as it shot straight towards the attacking Bey and had it hurled out of the way. The way it managed to deflect the Bey was so powerful it embedded it with only ¼ of the entire Bey to spare to jut out of the rock. 

They all looked up to see Asaya standing there, looking absolutely furious.

"And you come back, Devil! Why, has the Guild some ugly errands for you to do AGAIN?"


	18. Anger of an Auran

"You…" Shao's eyes narrowed.

"…" Asaya went over to where Lei was, her eyes narrowed and set. "I believe you were threatening him something? In that case, I'm going to make this fight MINE."

"I'll fight her," Mao told Shao. "Don't worry, I won't let her beat me."

"Good luck," one of their other companions said. "That's a pissed-off –Auran- we're talking about here."

"-Auran-, -Schmoran-, I don't CARE!" Mao got the still bloody Garrox she picked up from the ground (when Lei had managed to drop it) then glared at Asaya. "I'm not a push-over and a sissy, so don't expect me to go gentle on YOU."

"Don't worry, I'm not expecting something." Asaya bit her lip. "Well? Are you going to let it rip or are we supposed to hang out here all day?"

"Heh, you don't have to tell me TWICE." Mao deftly shook the blood out of the Bey's way then set it upon her new shooter. Professor gulped.

"That's…that's the DEATH Grip! Damn, they're supposed to give insurmountable speed power to Bey Blades with the right mix and match…they'll get so fast, the Driger would be a snail in compared to its new speed capacity…"

"Oh just SHUT up Professor, we're about to witness the duel of the century!" Takao told him. Kai was just quiet.

***_So she's an –Auran-. Hmm…this fight I have got to see._***

"Hey, aren't you going to set that Bey of yours in your shooter?!" Mao asked her, getting a little annoyed.

"Don't worry. Sigismund could take you on even with my eyes closed and even with just one shoot." Asaya nodded. "I'm ready!"

"You're one annoying little WITCH, did you know THAT?!" Mao's eyes flashed. "But I won't let you get away with THIS! You shall face the wrath of my Zero GARROX~~~!!!"

"…"

She lets it rip. Professor wasn't kidding when it shot right towards Sigismund like a runaway bullet train on hyper nitro infusion.

"I'll finish this OFF! CLAW REAPER~~~~!!!!"

The crimson Bey glowed and revealed a new, reworked Garrox with twice the body armor and a nastier disposition. It roared towards Sigismund, intent on cutting it into oblivion.

Asaya nodded, and Sigismund swerved away with just a hair to spare. Mao's eyes widened. "What…"

"Sigismund, good! Alright, for the finish!" Asaya looked straight at Mao, her clearest amethyst eyes very strangely filled with knowledge of something that HAPPENED Mao wasn't SURE even happened.

"SOUL BLADE FLASH~~~!!!"

The Bey glowed, and a creature with folded wings like that of an angel appeared. It then unfurled its wings to reveal a 6-winged cream dragon with kind ice silver blue eyes and purest white angel wings. It was surrounded by eerie looking spirit orbs that danced upon whirling about its owner.

It roared, and fell upon the unsuspecting Zero Garrox with a very unbelievable speed. There was a flurry of wings, a scattering of feathers, and a brilliant white flash.

Mao's eyes widened.

"What…?!"

A burning white sigil of crossed rapiers remained in the air as it affixed itself upon Zero Garrox. The Bey simply stopped spinning and fell to the ground, completely still and useless.

It all happened within a span of 5 seconds.

Shao's eyes narrowed. "Well met again, Black Sheep. We shall see each other soon, not tonight, I guess. Come, Mao, our work is finished."

"…" Mao picked up her Zero Garrox, looking at it in disbelief. She then hurried after Shao.

"…" Asaya was just quiet. Takao started ranting and raving a few seconds later.

"Did you SEE that?! It was AWESOME~~~!!! AWESOME, AWESOME, AWESOME! WOW, that's ONE Bey challenge I wouldn't want to FORGET~~~~!!!"

"Everybody alright?" Kai asked them anxiously. Max, Professor and Tsukiyo all nodded.

"Except for the microbe."

"HEY~~~!!!"

"…" Asaya looks over at Lei, who was kneeling on the ground beside her, holding his chest wound. His bangs threw his face into shadow, but she could clearly see tears coursing down his cheeks. 

She picks up Sigismund, then looked at him kindly as she knelt beside him.

"Lei…"

Lei just threw his arms around her and wept.


	19. Secrets, Secrets, and More Secrets

"How is he?" Max asked.

Takao sighed. "Still in a bit of a shock, but otherwise he's fine. I would be, too, if I were in Lei's shoes."

"It's just so awful…" Tsukiyo had her hand to her chin. "Who were those people…"

"That crazy lunatic declared himself as one of the Black Tiger Clan," Professor said, typing away furiously on his laptop. "Lei didn't tell us about them, maybe he was just thinking of a lot of things that was why he didn't say anything."

"I guess so." SD Tsukiyo blinked. "What are you doing, Professor?"

"Oh, a little bit of new data that need to be 'polished'. The fight went by so fast I almost didn't have enough time to record it down here. But it was a good thing Dizzi was just being super attentive."

"What did you find out?" Takao asked, looking over Professor's shoulder.

"Zero Garrox…Mao's new Bey…it's a far cry from the Garrox Lei defeated 4 years ago in the last Asian Tournament Finals. It's become faster, deadlier, and its attacking power is quite unlike anything I've EVER seen before." Professor typed a few keys on his laptop and the new data for Zero Garrox appeared onscreen. The Bey Blade had gone through a dramatic change, from its wicked-looking sharp blades on the ring's rim to its improved crimson armor.

"Whoever worked on Zero Garrox must be one incredible genius," Professor mused. "He managed to put in everything that made Garrox a tough blade in the first place and enhanced it a little more…look, the armor on this Bey is quite heavy-looking, but I'll bet you that it's made of a tough new material that's sturdy, light, yet incredibly tough to take any kind of beating down pat. Those sharp blades aren't made for just knocking Beys off the face of a stadium…it's been reworked to DESTROY them. I've made some further calculations…Zero Garrox's new armor is about thrice as strong as that of Draciel's. And its speed is about 5 times as that of Driger's…and it's attacking power is like that of Dragoon and Dranzer combined…"

"Stop it Professor, I'm becoming FAINT," Takao said, looking pale and clammy.

"It's nothing compared to Asura. Its armor is quite like that of Zero Garrox's, but what it lacks in speed, it makes up by means of its attacking power. It's really UNBELIEVABLE. I mean, to make that kind of explosion, it takes unbelievable strength to really throw us off our feet. It's like…some sort of gigantic wrecking ball falling at 0 gravity at the speed of light or something…a Bey in its line of fire could be worse than crushed. It would be PULVERIZED."

"Oh no…" Takao looked like he was about to be sick.

"And…Asaya's Sigismund…?" Max ventured.

"…" Professor shook his head. "Dizzi is still working on it, but I've a feeling if the PBB should get hold of Sigismund's data…their supercomputers would be vaporized into OBLIVION."

"Wow." Max shook his head. "The way Sigismund beat Zero Garrox…it's as if its speed or attacking power was NOTHING to it."

"Exactly." Professor blinked. "Uh…anyone for a cup of tea? I just brewed some in the pot…"

"Black Tiger Clan." Kai looked over the limestone hills he could see from the balcony of the hospital. His eyes were narrowed. "They're ruthless."

"Involved in a couple of big-time felonies in Hong Kong, including drugs trafficking, extortion, white slavery, and their personal favorite: becoming assassins for hire." Asaya was quiet. "They've been around as long as the White Tiger Clan. Their leader is Shao Fei, the man who did that exploding Bey trick a while ago. He hates the White Tigers as much as we hate our worst enemy."

"…" Kai looks over at Asaya. "He seems to know you quite well."

"He's an –Auran-, like me. But very unstable and dangerous. The Guild uses him if they want to do some hell raising in whatever part of the globe. If I weren't here, he could've easily dispatched you all. When he kills, he does it in a spree. My friends and I keep him pretty much in check if he becomes a little wilder than expected."

"Aren't you part of the Guild, too?"

"Yes." Asaya nodded. "That I am."

"So…"

"It was the Guild's idea to massacre the entire White Tiger Clan. They want to become sure of something. And that is for me to come back to France."

"France?"

"That's where the Guild is based, Mr. Hiwatari. Of course, you did your homework already. The Guild is into little 'experiments'…'experiments' that include Shao and I."

"…"

"The Black Tigers would definitely be in the World Bey Blade Championships. I'm pretty sure Shao wouldn't like it if you Blade Breakers won't come. He's been itching to kill Lei ever since the day he knew he went away somewhere." Asaya nodded. "But I'll understand if you guys don't come to France…they almost had you killed here."

"…I don't think that would be an option."

Both of them looked up to see Lei standing by the doorway, the left side of his chest swathed in bandages, his top draped loosely about his shoulders. His amber yellow eyes were narrowed.

"I want to meet that Shao again. He can't get away from what he did to the village…or Mao for that matter. I'll kill him even if that's the last thing I'll do."

"Even if it means we all get killed?" Kai asked him.

"…" Lei just nodded.

"So then, we head to France." Asaya nodded. "To the World Bey Blade Championships."

"…" Kai just slowly smiled, then looked over again at the limestone hills. This was going to be one very interesting tournament.


	20. PockyMon 2

Everything came back to normal during the plane ride to France.

Takao was still as hungry as a wolverine. Professor was becoming embarrassed for him as he devoured food in the first class cabin where they stayed.

"TAKAO! Don't finish up all the FOOD! Leave some for the other PASSENGERS~~~"

"I can't help it, Professor, the Pocky treats back at the airport were no GOOD."

"AAAARRRGGGH!!! What am I to DO with YOU~~~?!"

Max was seriously at work catching Pokemon on his Game Boy Advance. Tsukiyo was reading a paperback novel, and was still being pestered by Kai from the back.

"You've got a **_romantic_** little soul, microbe? Hey, I thought the germs ate up whatever shred of soul you had left."

"DAMN IT!" SD Tsukiyo transformed into a burning ogre. "Are you going to LEAVE me ALONE or do I have to PUSH you off the PLANE?!"

"Either way would be fine. But I'd do it myself, thank you. It would save you a load of stress from your miniscule brain. I mean, thinking ALONE gives you too much stress, right?"

"~~~~" SD Tsukiyo just burrowed deeper into her paperback novel.

Lei was having a hard time putting the headphones in his ears due to his chest wound (it hurt him much just to raise his arm just a tiny bit) that was why Asaya helped him with it.

"Thank you," Lei managed to wheeze out.

Asaya nodded, then put her own MP3 player earphones in her ears. She was soon drifting off to sleep with the strains of _Suteki Da Ne_ revebrating in her ears when she felt someone was looking at her. She opened her eyes and saw that Lei was gazing at her like so.

She blinked, then she stared at him. "Is something wrong, Lei?"

"Nothing." Lei was quiet. "I…never had the chance to thank you for saving my life back there…"

"Oh." Asaya blinked again, then turned SD, smiling and her eyes closed happily. "Think nothing of it, Lei. I'm just glad everything turned out OK."

"…"

"Lei?"

"Oh…sorry." Lei turned sharply to the left, and his sudden movement made his chest sear with pain. He turned chibi neko, tears pouring in wavy torrents down his cheeks, his eyes little slits.

"Lei!" SD Asaya became extremely worried. "Where does it hurt?! Oh dear, you shouldn't have turned around so fast like THAT!"

She touched him lightly at the shoulder, and SD chibi neko Lei fell over like some deflated overcooked vegetable. She looks over at Max, looking very agitated and panicky indeed. "Max…Lei…he just…"

"He's just in pain. Let him rest easy on his back and stay still. The pain would pass," Max told her, without looking up from his Game Boy Advance.

Asaya straightened him up, her eyes wobbly with tears. "Lei, are you comfortable? Don't turn around so fast like that again, you hear? OK?"

"…" SD chibi neko Lei just nodded without another word.

"…" Asaya settled back into her seat and closed her eyes. Max turned SD and Tsukiyo just looked at him. "What?"

"Nothing." Max gave a happy little grin. "I have a very bad feeling about THIS."

"Huh?"

"Nothing, NOTHING!" Max laughed. He looks at Tsukiyo. "How're the Hobbits coming on?"

"…"

"It has become extremely clouded today, don't you think? VERY clouded."

"Yes."

"It's going to be one very INTERESTING tournament."

"…" The tall young man's fine, straight silvery white hair fell behind his back in one glorious sheet. He was staring out at the gardens of the manor done in the ancient Chinese style, the winds blowing some strands of his hair across the lower part of his face.

"You would be seeing him?"

"Yes. And I can't wait."

"Of course." The old man seated on the antique cushion strewn sofa blew on his long pipe. "And everything would be fine?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"Good." The old man nodded. "They wouldn't be too pleased to 'see' you again, after 10 long years. And he, too."

"They would be very surprised, Grandfather. VERY surprised." The young man looks at his deep maroon Bey Blade, set upon his satchel strap, his curious amber yellow eyes thoughtful. "Geiger would be meeting them. Very SOON."

The birds on the small pond before them took wing in surprise. The old man just threw his head back and laughed.

It would be one very INTERESTING meet.


	21. Meetings

"…" The young man frowned. "Where is she?"

"Would you calm down, she said she'd be coming, right?"

"Ooooohhhh…but I can't TAKE this ANYMORE!" 

Several people were waiting for the new arrivals in the crowded airport. The young man was about to jump into the runway when he sees her.

His baby blue eyes widened. "Oh LOOK! There she IS!!!"

Takao, Tsukiyo and Professor came out first, followed closely by Max, Kai, Lei, and Asaya. Takao was in seeming good spirits.

"Oh BOOOYYYY~~~!!! I can't believe we're ACTUALLY here…I'm HUNGRY."

"Oh, but you ALWAYS are, Takao," Professor said with a huge sweatdrop on his head. "When was the last time you never went hungry…?"

"I don't know…"

"God Takao, you're really HOPELESS." Tsukiyo sighed. "Let's grab our bags and head out of here. I want to hit the sack, I'm SO totally BUSHED."

"That's a really good idea," Max replied. "My jet lag's finally catching up on me. Who's for the hotel?"

Lei, Professor, Tsukiyo, and Max all raised their hands in the air. Takao blinked. "Huh…no restaurant HOPPING?"

They all fell down on their heads, with the exception of SD Asaya, who was blinking, and SD Kai, whose eyes became murderously narrowed. SD Professor had his hands curled up into tiny fists, his teeth jagged fangs. "Takao Kinogu, you're a DISGRACE to the ENTIRE human RACE! Would you PLEASE just stop thinking of FOOD for once and start acting your AGE~~~?!"

"I AM acting my AGE."

"What, as the ETERNALLY hungry HUMAN VACUUM CLEANER?!"

"ASAAAAAYYYYYAAAAAA~~~~~!!!!"

They all stopped bickering to look. Asaya's eyes widened. "Huh?"

A young man with short dark caramel brown hair and baby blue eyes came shooting towards them like a rocket then hurled himself into her arms, amidst flying hands and feet. He ACTUALLY bowled her over.

"ASAYA~~~~!!! ASAYA~~~~!!!" the young man was sobbing. "It's been 8 YEARS~~~!!!"

"…" SD Takao blinked. "Uh…do you…know him…?"

The young man's baby blue eyes flashed, then straightened up almost immediately. He was as tall as Takao. "Of COURSE she knows ME! I'm her TWIN! My name is Pierre Vervain and I am her personal bodyguard from all you UGLY people!" He became SD. "What have you done to HER?!"

"Huh?! We're not doing anything to HER," Max replied.

"And who are you calling UGLY?!" SD Tsukiyo asked, her eyes devilish little slits.

A huge telephone directory came sailing out of nowhere and bowled Pierre Vervain over. A tall young man with blond hair parted to one side was standing behind him, a gargantuan red twitch on his head. "Please forgive Pierre, he's just so unusually emotional today."

"You're telling US." Takao blinked. "Now…who are YOU?"

"…Llewelyn…?"

Asaya was sitting up on the floor, regarding the young man with wide, clearest amethyst eyes. 

"…" The young man smiled gently down at her. "Hey, squirt. It's been 8 years."

"…" SD Asaya's eyes became wobbly, then she stood up and rushed towards him, her tears pouring out in a spray. "LLEWELYN~~~!!!"

"???" SD Takao, Max, Professor and Tsukiyo had huge question marks over their heads. Kai was just quiet, and Lei was just blinking.

Asaya was crying so hard, the young man became positively alarmed. "Hey Asaya! Turn of the waterworks, save some for later." He looked up and smiled at them apologetically. "Forgive my transgressions…errh…my name is Llewelyn Falstaff. Pleased to meet you."

"…uh…hi." 

"You must be the BBA Team. Uhmm…we're part of the welcoming committee. The others are waiting beyond the arrival area."

"~~~~" Pierre Vervain got up from the floor then gave Llewelyn Falstaff a passable death glare. "That was uncalled for, Llewelyn! And…what did you do to HER?!"

"She's just TOO happy to see me."

"Traitor! Her ARMS belong to ME~~~!!!" SD Pierre wailed. He bolts off without another word, leaving a Road Runner-esque trail behind.

The whole Blade Breakers Team regarded this new development with huge sweatdrops over their heads. Llewelyn gave a goofy grin.

"Sorry about that. Uh…should I say…welcome to France?"


	22. Have I Met You Somewhere Before?

This was worse than being escorted by KGB.

Llewelyn was friendly enough, but Pierre was very hostile towards them like a very hateful Doberman pinscher on jutes.

"Does he HATE us?" Takao whispered, looking anxiously at the still rabid Pierre, who by now was emitting a very powerful battle aura.

"No, Takao, he ABHORS us." Max sighed. "I wonder what we did…"

There were 4 other guys waiting for them outside the disembarking area. Asaya cried even harder upon seeing them.

One of them had curious honey-colored eyes and regarded the Blade Breakers Team like they were a bunch of interesting bugs under a microscope. "So. You're the BBA Team."

"Y-yes," Takao answered.

"It's a good thing we won't be seeing each other in the tournament, we'd hate to see somebody very talented as you go down in Bey Blading history as the 1st team ever to suck at prelims without even trying too hard."

"He's not a VERY proud guy, is he," Professor muttered under his breath.

"Go easy on them, Giovanni," Llewelyn told him. "They're here upon the Guild's invitation."

"Oh, is that so? Then I must be extra gracious to THEM." The young man nodded. "Giovanni di Santi, at your service."

"Hi, I'm Alphonse," the dusky one with maroon eyes said, shaking Takao's hands. "Very delighted to meet you."

"All of us are," still another spoke up, his green eyes dancing with mischief.

"Yep. We're really glad you met up with the little squirt here, we were all beginning to worry," the last one said, smiling. He had unusual eyes of silver ice.

"O…OK." Max blinked.

"That guy over there is Alphonse Monteluna, the green-eyed one is Sigurd Belfast, and the silver-eyed one is Kieran McConnaughey," Giovanni di Santi said with a nod. "Welcome to France."

"We're honored to meet you," Takao said. "Uh…you're Asaya's best friends…?"

"You could say that," Llewelyn said with a smile. "We've been together ever since we were all babies. We're that close, so to speak."

"…" Lei was just quiet.

"Listen, there's a limousine right outside that would take you to your hotel," Llewelyn continued, looking at them all. "We would be very glad to accompany you, but…we still have to take care of some…tournament 'business'."

"That's OK. The _chauffeur _will drive us to the hotel," Takao told him. "Besides, my friends and I are ready to drop down dead on the floor any second now."

"Of course. Jet lag." Llewelyn smiled tenderly at Asaya. "Why don't we come pick you up later, when you've rested enough? You look like you need extra rest yourself."

"OK," Asaya said, sniffling. 

"OK! See you, squirt." Llewelyn nodded at Takao and the rest of them. "See you all later. We'll go _café_ hopping, or some restaurant hopping if you're feeling very hungry after you've all rested. Jet lag drains EVERYTHING, I should know."

"…we'll keep that in mind," Kai told him.

"Alright." Llewelyn gave Asaya an affectionate pat on the head. "See you later, squirt. Be a good little girl."

"Y-yes!"

Giovanni, Alphonse Monteluna, Kieran McConnaughey, Sigurd Belfast, and Pierre all went off, talking among themselves. Llewelyn waited until Takao, Tsukiyo, Professor, Max, Kai and Asaya went away before he talked to Lei.

"You look well. Please take care of yourself."

"?" Lei blinked. "Uh…OK. Thanks…"

"See you, Lei Kon." Llewelyn went off with a wave.

"???" Now SD Lei was confused. He ran after the rest of the Blade Breakers Team, sneaking a glance at Llewelyn before they all boarded the limousine. How the heck did he KNOW his name when Asaya hasn't even introduced him yet?

OK. 

This was going to be one VERY interesting tournament.


	23. Stats Central

As far as the whole Blade Breakers Team was concerned, they were ALL dead to the world.

With the exception of Kai and Lei.

Kai was busy typing things on his iMac notebook, while Lei was looking at Driger in his hands.

Name: Llewelyn Falstaff

Age: 23

Height: 186 cm

Weight: 65 kg

Bey Blade: Zerzens

Affiliation: "Darkness" attribute

Data: Joined the Guild ever since he was an infant. Parents entrusted him to Dr. Althens Leimrey in order to train him as they see fit. Received Zerzens when he was 4 years old.

Attack Data: Shadow Bell, Shadow Faust, Shadow Recall, Breaker, Requiem

Position: Black Knight

Weapon: Double swords, Guidion

Name: Giovanni di Santi

Age: 22 

Height: 179 cm

Weight: 62 kg

Bey Blade: Imogora

Affiliation: "Fire" attribute

Data: Only son of an old noble family in Italy. Brought to the Guild when he was 3 years old. Dangerous and fiery. Received Imogora when he was 6 years old.

Attack Data: Fire Lance, Fire Spark, Fire Cloak, Red Moon, Spiral Cross

Position: Red Knight

Weapon: Poleaxe, Spinner

Name: Kieran McConnaughey

Age: 20

Height 177 cm

Weight: 67 kg

Bey Blade: Gestalt

Affiliation: "Earth" attribute

Data: Orphaned at a very young age, the Guild has taken him in when he was 9 years old. Quiet and an artist. Received Gestalt when he was 10 years old.

Attack Data: Terra Feist, Terra Glaive, Terra Crush, Juggernaut, Ceres' Prayer

Position: Yellow Knight

Weapon: Staff, Euros

Name: Sigurd Belfast

Age: 19

Height: 182 cm

Weight: 70 kg

Bey Blade: Lourson

Affiliation: "Wind" attribute

Data: Taken in by the Guild when he was only 2 years old. His past is a complete mystery, but it has something to do with his mysterious "wind sigil". Received Lourson when he was 7 years old.

Attack Data: Anemo Guard, Anemo Shoot, Anemo Bolt, Zephyr's Cloak, Renescence

Position: Green Knight

Weapon: Bow and arrow, Cedouin

Name: Alphonse Monteluna

Age: 18

Height: 178 cm

Weight: 60 kg

Bey Blade: Iguion

Affiliation: "Wood" attribute

Data: Family dies in a car crash; prior to Guild intervention, the youngest heir to the Monteluna manor, dating from the Middle Ages. Received Iguion when he was 5 years old.

Attack Data: Shoot Recoil, Bouncer, Mirror Attack, Panic Roll, Faded Crescent

Position: Gold Knight

Weapon: Lance, El Corazon

Name: Pierre Vervain

Age: 16

Height: 175 cm

Weight: 56 kg

Bey Blade: Nautilon

Affiliation: "Water" attribute

Data: One of the old noble families of France (from the age of the Crusades), he is an extremely gifted flutist and gourmet cook extraordinaire. Received Nautilon when he was 4 years old.

Attack Data: Aqua Crescent, Aqua Reverse, Aqua Feather, Blue Waltz, Songspeak

Position: Blue Knight

Weapon: Flute, Blue Fate

"…" Kai was quiet.

***_They're all –Aurans-, like Asaya. But…what is the Guild trying to do by training them? And why did the Guild kill the entire White Tiger Clan…? Is it because of some long-standing hatred? Why do they have a spare –Auran- to do their dirty work for them? Are they…like me…?_***

Questions lead to more and more questions. 

Then Kai had a very frightening thought.

What if the Guild has sent them to liquidate them before they know more?

Sometimes knowing a lot of things could be REALLY dangerous.

Kai hopes that he was just imagining things.

Starting with Lei becoming EXTRA quiet. 


	24. The Guild

"…" Pierre was quiet. "How could you be SO sure?"

"It's in his EYES, Pierre. Didn't you see it?" Llewelyn asked him.

"See what?"

"Oh, never mind." The older young man sighed. He shrugs. "Well for one thing, it's a good thing she's back. The Crazy Whitecoats should be doing cartwheels by now."

"…" Pierre frowned. "Well, she wasn't supposed to be back here. She's living a happy life in Japan, why would she even want to return back here and relive the nightmare is WAY beyond me."

"You felt what happened a few nights ago?"

"Yes." Pierre shook his head. "That damn Devil is at it again."

"And this time, he massacred an entire human village." Llewelyn looked closely at Pierre. "Ever heard of the White Tiger Clan?"

"They're supposed to be REALLY secret, but yeah, I know about them." Pierre nodded. "Elite bodyguards of the Chinese emperor of that sort, right?"

"Exactly." Llewelyn frowned. "The Guild has ordered him to do it."

"?" SD Pierre blinked. "But why would the Guild bother itself with those poor, innocent people? They're not doing him anything wrong…"

"We're talking about the Crazy Whitecoats here, Pierre. They don't care if their targets are a bunch of 5 year-olds, they HAVE to kill them."

"…" Pierre snorted. "Yeah. We're even WORSE than the Abbey."

"You've said it." Llewelyn sighed again, then gave a faint smile. "Hey, we have to look extra happy today, we still have to treat the BBA Team for a French tour. Guidebooks at the ready?"

"Ready and waiting." Pierre was sad. "Llewelyn…I sure hope the Guild wouldn't be too harsh on them. They're just innocent people."

"Innocent? Those damnable Crazy Whitecoats couldn't tell innocence by a furry white rabbit from a rabid bulldog." Llewelyn ruffled his hair affectionately. "Let's go."

What is the Guild?

A bunch of balding old geezers bent on total world domination?

A new breed of terrorists out to destroy the entire planet?

A high-profile assassin-for-hire network spanning the entire globe?

Well…a little bit of everything, and so much more.

The Guild has been working for centuries. They're a secret society of sorts who were behind every little thing that has happened in the world's last crises. Their supporters, their Inner Ring, so to speak, include very influential families spanning the entire globe, most of them nobility, members of the very old and filthy rich families, and some low-profile puppet masters of world governments at work. The Guild also has its very efficient and terrible assassin service, so frightening their whispered names could evoke a cold and panic grip on everybody's hearts without really trying too hard.

They're what they called "specimens".

"Specimens" of a very frightening nature it was said they could kill effortlessly without emotion or remorse.

"Specimens" that they've been researching on for a LONG time now, starting with Llewelyn Falstaff, all the way to Asaya Ninomiya.

"Specimens" they had called –Aurans-.

Lei was still looking out of the balcony with Driger in his hands when he hears a knock on the door. He then tiptoed quietly over to the door and looked through the small peephole to see who the guest or guests were.

He sees Llewelyn standing there, waving gaily at the peephole, with Pierre at his side, looking glum. Lei then unlocked the door and opened it.

"Hi," the Chinese youth said with a small, uncertain smile.

"Hi," Llewelyn answered, smiling at him. "Errh…I guess they're all dead to the world yet. You're the only one awake?"

"Uhmm…not really. Kai is doing something in his room, I saw him go out of his room a while ago for a drink of water then he went inside his room again."

"Kai Hiwatari?" Pierre asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Y-yes. You…know him?"

"Let's just say…his family's an old acquaintance of ours," Llewelyn said, sending Pierre a sharp look over his shoulder. Lei fortunately was just looking at Driger, lost in his thoughts.

"Oh! Errhhmm…you…Bey Blade?" Pierre asked him, seeming to change the subject. He nods. "We have a VERY excellent Bey Blade facility at the clubhouse…you and your friends could come over and practice all you want for free. Mind you, you're the first guests we'll EVER have for 20 years~~~"

"That'll be COOL! Say, where's this facility you're talking about?"

They all looked up to see Takao standing there, grinning. Professor was standing beside him, along with Max and Tsukiyo. Kai and Asaya were nowhere to be found.

"The clubhouse," Llewelyn answered him. "It'll be fun. And he might not look like it, but Pierre here is our top Bey Blade technician. He could help you with anything you want in fine-tuning your Bey. Oh, and Asaya, too. When you've got those 2 people on your team, alongside with Professor over there, your Beys could finally face off against any Bey in the whole world even with your eyes closed."

"…even Asura?"

Llewelyn blinked, then slowly nodded. "Yes…even Asura." He looked suddenly serious and grave. "I'm sorry…through all this commotion I forgot what Shao had done to you."

"It's OK." Lei looked over at Llewelyn. "So…you would help us?"

"Yep," Pierre said, nodding. "The Black Tigers would be joining the tournament, as we've seen through the programme. Don't worry, we'll be fixing you guys your Beys in time for the big showdown."

"Thank you." With that, Lei became quiet once more.

"ALRIGHT!" Takao gleefully rubbed his hands together. "Lead the way, I can't wait to BEY~~~!!!"


	25. Club Hopping Ver 0

The clubhouse was EVERYTHING but a clubhouse.

It looked more like a hybrid 5-star hotel with the old elegance of the many _chateaus_ dotting France and its many countrysides.

It was HUGE.

Takao's jaw dropped as he looked at the entire edifice, looking like a miniature Louvre and Versailles Palace rolled into one.

"And THIS is a clubhouse," Max said, his bright blue eyes widening in awe.

"Please, make yourselves at home," Llewelyn said, as the automatic silver grille gates rolled slowly open. "I'll ask Chef to prepare a hearty dinner for us while you all go and have some Bey practice."

The Blade Breakers Team all looked around, their eyes wide and their mouths hanging open. The clubhouse even had a magnificent marble fountain in the foreground, amidst beautiful, manicured gardens.

"Oh, back so soon Master Llewelyn?" one of the uniformed security guards asked, as they all ascended the steps.

"Yes," Llewelyn answered. "These are our friends, Mr. Heroux, and of course you still remember Asaya?"

"_Mademoiselle_ Asaya!" the security guard exclaimed, his eyes turning to little slits and tears pouring down from it in wavy torrents. "Oh, how is the tiny angel? It's been 8 long years!"

"Hi, Mr. Heroux," Asaya said with a giggle. "I've missed you sorely, too!"

"Eh?" Mr. Heroux blinked. "And you have Master Kon with you?!"

"Uh…hi…?" Lei greeted him, his eyes little beads. Takao turned SD. "Lei, do you KNOW him?"

SD Lei turned chibi neko and shook his head violently.

"Well, let's get on inside, everybody," Llewelyn said with a smile. "And do watch out for Bruce, he's just a bit over-excited today."

Bruce was a hyperactive St. Bernard.

He managed to bowl Max, Takao, Professor and Lei over while SD Tsukiyo patted him on the head. "Oh, you're so CUTE! Who's your owner?"

"Alphonse," Pierre called over his shoulder. "Oh, this way, please."

If the clubhouse was awesome outside, it was even more so inside. Every room they went had a hanging crystal chandelier, and there were antiques and vases filled to the brim with fresh cut flowers all around. Maids wearing dark blue uniforms and starched white bonnets and aprons bowed as they passed.

"Down the Hall of Portraits, there would be the dining room, the kitchens, and the main lounge areas. To the left are the recreation rooms, the study, the library, and the parlor. To the right are the main Bey facilities with stadium and laboratories, and upstairs, are the main quarters for us 7." Pierre nodded. "Anything else you need?"

"Do you have indoor gardens?" Max asked him.

"Oh, yes. A little bit of green here and there. It helps us relax." Pierre blinked. "Anything else?"

"Is your Chef running on Energizer?" Lei inquired. "Takao's really hungry, he could drain your clubhouse stores of food."

"Chef has enough experience with the 6 of us to get any real headache." Pierre nodded. "Any more questions?"

"Could I take Bruce home?" Tsukiyo asked, turning chibi puppy.

"No, that's simply out of the question." Pierre smiled. "He sticks to Alphonse like super glue. Anyway, if you don't have any more questions, I'll be heading over to the kitchens. Would that be fine with you?"

"Yes."

"OK." He looks over at Asaya. "Take over for me."

Asaya nodded, then they all watched as Pierre disappeared into the kitchens. She smiled. "So. Let's get some Bey going?"

"You BET!" Takao grinned. "Lead the WAY!"

Pierre wasn't kidding when he said the facilities were AWESOME.

It was a miniature stadium in itself, wnd the main laboratories were looking over the stadium proper.

"We practice here a lot when we were kids," Asaya explained. "Everything here is state of the art. You just go up to challenge any number of players, and the computer automatically downloads your data into the mainframe for future analysis and for your weaknesses and strengths. Any number as in ANY. We Bladed here, all of us, and the computer got fried. The professors were short of ecstatic. Also, once the computer knows your strengths and weaknesses, it automatically creates a customized Bey Blade for you, should you choose to accept it." She nods. "The computer analyzes your innate skills and hidden talents that need to be reworked. As you all know, every Bey has its own unique skills and talents; we just help the owners uncover it."

"Wow," Takao said.

"I'll be over there, if you ever need anything," Asaya said. "Should I let the computer record your data?"

"OK," Max said. "I want to know how rusty I am from all those years of Bey neglect."

"And if we ever stand a chance against Shao," Lei said quietly.

"OK." Asaya nodded. "Shooting points, please. Oh, Professor, would you like to stay over here? Tsukiyo too?"

Professor and Tsukiyo nodded. Lei, Takao, and Max all got out their Beys and aimed.

"Alright. 3…2…1…go…SHOOT~~~!!!" 


	26. Takao's Clones!

Llewelyn was all smiles when the Blade Breakers Team emerged from the practice stadium a little while later. "I trust you're all hungry? Pierre and I had to do something in the kitchen, helping Chef prepare the food."

"VERY hungry," Takao said, his stomach grumbling. Max gave a goofy grin. "I'm apologizing for Takao, even if it's a bit too early. When he says he's HUNGRY, it's an understatement."

Max wasn't kidding. Pierre just watched Takao with a very huge sweatdrop over his head, and Llewelyn was just unperturbed. He made sure Chef would go over the top this time: there were lamb and pork chops, roast beef, roast chicken, sausages, bacon and steak, mashed potatoes, peas, carrots, silver boats of steaming gravy, potato salad…and Takao had a single bite out of each of them.

Alphonse, Giovanni, Sigurd, and Kieran came by a little later, dressed in thick clothes and were wearing scarves about their throats. Alphonse laughed good-naturedly as Takao heaped his plate with more and more food. "Just think. Chef has 6 Takaos always eating through the clubhouse stores EVERY single day."

"You mean…you EAT like Takao?" Professor asked in amazement.

"Eat like HIM? No, we're even WORSE." Giovanni nodded. "Save some for Chef's dessert table. You haven't even begun to live until you've tasted his homemade ice-cream and cake!"

And Takao plowed through the dessert table like there's no tomorrow: blocks of homemade ice-cream in every flavor you could think of, all sorts of cake, lemon meringue pie, jam-filled doughnuts, pralines, sweet homemade candies and pastries, chocolate…

He was near bursting when he had finished. He burped richly, then covered his mouth. "Wow. That was the MOST excellent dinner I ever HAD! Chef's really EXQUISITE!"

"Thanks, Chef would love you for the compliment," Giovanni said, grinning. He looks over at the others. "Fine over there?"

"Yes," Professor said. "It was a really wonderful meal."

"Think nothing of it! We appreciate guests over here at the clubhouse."

"So. How was your Blading?" Llewelyn asked, stirring his cup of coffee.

"It was grand!" Max replied, his eyes twinkling. "I never had that much fun in my life."

"Yeah, and you're NOT yet rusty," Takao said, his eyes becoming sly little slits. "Draciel almost beat Dragoon into PULP back there."

Max was just grinning happily. Lei was just quiet.

"So…who won?" Llewelyn asked.

"We've all had our fair share of winnings," Takao replied, "but Lei just SIMPLY edged over us, just a tiny bit. He's become cooler."

"Really?" Llewelyn fixed his cool ice blue eyes at Lei.

"…?" Lei blinked.

"Want a friendly little match?" the older boy asked him, his composure still cool and unperturbed.

"Uh…" Lei blinked again.

"Don't worry. It's just a friendly little match, not much else," Llewelyn told him. "And we've got a perfect place for doing battles outside the practice stadium."

"Hey Lei, this is your chance!" Takao told him. "You've been pestering us about battling Llewelyn a while ago, were you not?"

"Errh…" Lei became fire engine red.

"Really?" Pierre blinked. "OK, that would be fine. Don't worry, Lei, Zerzens wouldn't gobble up your Driger or anything. Besides, it's only once in a blue moon Llewelyn goes crazy enough as to challenge ANYBODY."

"O-OK." Lei gulped. "I'm on."

Pierre, Llewelyn, Asaya, Takao, Max, and Lei went to the huge marble fountain up front. Professor sat on one of the stone benches facing the fountain, while Tsukiyo was with him.

"Alright, places everyone? Good." Pierre nodded. "This is just a friendly match between Llewelyn Falstaff of the Guild and Lei Kon of the BBA-Blade Breakers Team. Best 2 out of 3. Alright gentlemen, to their respective shooting points, please!"

Llewelyn and Lei stood facing each other from either side of the now empty, drained fountain. Lei nodded then raised his Driger, set upon his Shooter. "I am very honored to meet you on this match."

"Same here." Llewelyn raised his own Shooter. Professor gasped. "Wow…that's…incredible…"

The Shooter was set upon Llewelyn's left wrist, held in place by many straps and silver etched medallions. His Bey Blade, a jet black one, was set in place right at the middle of his gauntlet on his left hand. The Bey was a stunning work of art, with its many overlapping sharp ring blades on the rim. They looked like stylized wings of a dragon. Many beautifully etched silver designs were surrounding the center bit, and the "wing blades".

"Zerzens is honored to meet Driger," Llewelyn said. He nodded. "Ready when you are, Lei Kon."

"OK! This is it! Bladers at the ready!" Pierre nodded.

"3…2…1…GO…SHOOOOOTTTTTT~~~~!!!"


	27. Zerzens VS Driger Battle 01

Both Beys entered the smooth concave interior of the marble fountain right at the exact same time.

"Alright, Driger and Zerzens have both entered the arena! Oh look, Driger coming on strong…would he be a worthy match for Zerzens? As you could probably recall, Zerzens is the Bey who doesn't let ANY Bey crazy enough to get in its way to leave ALIVE!" Pierre nodded. "Who would be the first to attack?"

"…" Lei watched as Driger spun its way around the fountain, carefully measuring Zerzens away from a distance. His amber yellow eyes narrow.

***_Spinning a little too strong…Zerzens is not a Bey to be crossed! If Driger should come within spinning range, Zerzens would clobber him without giving him a second chance at retaliating…oh what must I do?_***

Zerzens spun on its axis, stopping a few feet away from Driger, as if contemplating its next move. Lei's eyes narrow even further.

***_This is tricky…is he waiting for me to make my move? But I have to defeat him! OK then I'll strike so fast he'd have no idea what hit him!_*** 

Lei gritted his teeth. "OK~~~!!! Driger, finish him OFF~~~!!! TIGER CLAW~~~!!!"

Driger shot towards Zerzens like a Bey on permanent nitro infusion. Llewelyn's eyebrows shot way up, and Pierre just blinked.

Driger was soon right next to Zerzens. It hit him with its special final attack, which sent Zerzens spiralling madly through the air.

"I'm not finished yet! Driger…TIGER STORM~~~!!!"

Driger glowed a faint green, and his –Holy Beast- came up, roaring for all its worth. It shot way up, showing a subliminal flash of the –Holy Beast- as it went through Zerzens, pummeling him with green light arrows all around, then surrounding him with a fast and furious twisting column of wind and flashing green and white light.

Llewelyn's eyes widened. Zerzens shot way out of the arena and landed useless at his feet, smoking and still from the beating it received from Lei's Driger.

"Zerzens stopped spinning and is out of the arena…1st point goes to Lei of the BBA TEAM~~~!!!" Pierre yells. Takao and Max cheered loudly, and Professor managed a weak smile. Tsukiyo was hugging him tight around the neck. "We WON! We WON!"

"…" Asaya watched as Lei picked up his still spinning Driger from the ground. He looks up to see her looking at him with a closed look on her face.

Lei thought that she would look happy for him, but instead, she looked…sad. Almost to the point that she was feeling…sorry for him.

***_?_*** Lei was confused. ***_What…_***

"Last one's not for keepsies," Llewelyn muttered. He picked Zerzens up from the ground, looking at it. He was quiet, then he looked over at Lei, his ice blue eyes kind.

"That was a little TOO surprising. Anyway, don't you worry, now I'm pretty sure where I should 'go'." He set Zerzens on his Shooter, a calm look on his face.

***_…_*** Lei bit his lip. He set Driger on his own Shooter.

"Next battle, Zerzens VS Driger! Who will emerge out victorious?! Driger's 1 point away from winning this match!" Pierre looked at each of them. "Shooting points, everyone! Alright, are you all ready?"

"Yay Lei, CLOBBER him good!" Takao cheers, grinning.

"Yeah, we're all rooting for you!" Max put in.

"…" Lei went to the shooting point and took aim. Llewelyn did as well.

"OK! 3…2…1…GO…SHOOOOOTTTTT~~~~!!!"

They let go at exactly the same time. Driger and Zerzens hit the fountain amidst flying sparks and furious spinning. Lei clenched his fist.

***_I can't let him win! I have to defeat him!_***

"Feeling the pressure, Lei? Don't worry, I'll make sure this ends short and sweet." Llewelyn's ice blue eyes narrowed. "Zerzens! New Moon RISE!"

Zerzens started spinning even more furiously. Takao, Max, and Professor's eyes all widened. The Bey then started emitting a mysterious black light about it, which promptly surrounded it and made Zerzens vanish in a blink of an eye.

"!" Lei's amber yellow eyes widened. "What…"

"Where should it appear, where should it be?" Llewelyn smiled languidly. "It is up for me to decide! Well, where do you want to have Driger die?"

"No…" Lei shook his head.

"This is outrageous! The Bey couldn't have simply vanished into thin air," Professor said frantically as he typed furiously away at his laptop, "but it DID!"

"…" Llewelyn bit his lip, then swipes his arm in the air. "Let's go, partner! BREAKER~~~!!!"

There was a flash of black light, then Zerzens shot towards Driger from out of nowhere. It fell like a heavy mallet upon the Driger, and it was so sudden and so powerful it made the Bey buckle underneath the pressure.

"Oh no…" Profesor gulped. "That sudden drop…it's just like Asura's Devil Cutter, but deadlier! If Driger should keep going on like this…"

"…it would LITERALLY rip itself to pieces." Max's eyes widened. "LEI! Don't PUSH it!"

Zerzens just kept doing the heavy mallet drop against Driger, again and again. Driger just kept on spinning, determined to make Zerzens' attacks weaken.

But it didn't. With one frightening crunch, Driger was thrown off the makeshift arena, landing useless and still at Lei's feet. Lei's eyes became glassy.

"Huh? Driger's out and cold on the pavement! 1st point to Llewelyn of the GUILD Team!" Pierre calls out. Tsukiyo gasped.

"Oh NO!" 


	28. Zerzens VS Evolved Driger Battle 02

Zerzens shot out of the arena and landed sqaurely into Llewelyn's right hand, who caught it deftly with one swipe. He looks over at Lei. "That was pretty impressive of you, kid. Usually, Beys who undergo the Breaker are literally torn apart by the rate at which they are spinning. The faster it spins, the faster it gets decimated. You get what I mean?"

"…" Lei just picked up the Driger from the ground, blood pounding in his ears. Kid? He was 19 years old, for crying out LOUD! He can't…he SIMPLY can't call him that. He's a young man now. A far cry from that immature youth who simply didn't want others to push him around back then. He didn't take crap from anybody. 

And Driger…

"…" Asaya watched him, feeling the surge of emotions bubble up inside the young man's heart as he contemplated Driger's loss. She bit her lip.

***_Do not let the emotions take control of you…it would be then that you are truly defeated even before you start Blading…!_***

"Alright, shooting places, gentlemen!" Pierre calls out. Llewelyn sets Zerzens on his Shooter while Lei did the same with Driger. Professor gulped. "Lei…don't PUSH it! If you keep going on like this…"

"I HAVE to, Professor. It would be dishonorable to bow out of a fight right now," Lei said quietly. "Driger wouldn't forgive me if I did."

"B-but you'll destroy Driger in the process!" Takao yells. 

"That's enough Takao," Max said quietly, biting his lip.

"But Max~~~!!!" Takao shook his head. "Is he bent on a suicide mission?! Max, what are you trying to do?!"

"It seems 4 years weren't still ENOUGH for Lei to find himself. He wants to know how much he could handle before snapping out of it. Takao…don't you believe in the saying that the only foe we ever have is OURSELVES?" Max nodded. "I guess Lei wants to prove to himself that he could get out of this fight unscathed. Even if Llewelyn manages to defeat him…he wants to know how much he has improved as a man. He's not fighting Llewelyn, Takao. He's fighting HIMSELF."

"OK! Here we go! 3…2…1…GO…SHOOOOOTTTTTT~~~!!!"

Driger and Zerzens entered the arena the same as always. Llewelyn was impressed.

***_Ha, Lei totally reminds me of somebody I used to know. If that bastard were here right now, he'd give Lei a good flying kick to his derriere and tell him to go eat some grass. His determination never faltered, even if we used to Bey around a lot and he used to lose to me. Lei…you have that quality and so much more. I hope you'll find it before it becomes too late and Shao would have defeated you even before you reach the Finals. I believe in you. As Asaya believes in you. But then again, this is where the curtain falls._***

Lei was just quiet, his amber yellow eyes becoming glassier still. Llewelyn blinked.

***_GOD! Lei…are you 'listening'?! Damn, you're even more powerful than I first thought! Alright, I have to finish it!_***

Llewelyn swipes his arm, his ice blue eyes narrowed.

"Zerzens, Final Death Attack! -Darkness- comes to take away whatever –Light- is left in the land!" Close-up view of Llewelyn's narrowed ice blue eyes (oh, didn't I mention Llewelyn's a dead ringer for Darkness of Shadow Skill fame?! 8]).

"REQUIEM~~~!!!"

There was an ominous sound, and the dark clouds gathered in the heavens to cover the moon. A 6-pointed star appeared on where Zerzens was, along with some strange, archaic symbols in weird muted changing colors (orange, red, yellow). A flash of black light shot way up from Zerzens' center bit, and Professor was very frightened.

Takao and Max could only gape, while Tsukiyo was gazing at it, mesmerized.

A very frightening beast that looked as though it were made from the very same black fires of Hell itself sprung from within, breathing the same black fires, and mewling like so many Demons squeezed into one creature. It had 3 pairs of huge wings on its back, 6 wings, which unfurled and framed the full moon, which now became blood-red.

"A _lich_," Professor could only whisper.

At that precise instant, the creature, which looked like a cross between a dragon and a wolf, turned its baleful red gaze upon Driger. Lei was just quiet.

It shot right towards the spinning Bey, taking with it the same black light and very frightening aura. Lei's amber yellow eyes narrowed.

"I'm not finished yet! GRANFEIST GALE~~~!!!"

A deep green light surrounded Driger, and out came Driger the –Holy Beast-. Only this time, for some strange reason…it…evolved (^^;;). It became larger, its front fangs becoming longer, its many armor guards becoming huger and more ornate. It even had a pair of trailing peacock feathers on either side of its face armor, and the Driger's eyes became glassy like that of Lei's. Mist-like projections were on its 4 huge paws, and mist was surrounding it, enshrouding Lei with fog.

It roared, one earsplitting roar, then shot towards Zerzens like an arrow. There was a blinding flash of light and darkness, and all of them could only shield their arms from the onslaught.

Two pillars of light shot way up into the heavens, and revealed the moon, which became brighter and fuller still. Asaya blinked, her fine lightest brown eyebrows drawn together in a worried gesture.

At last the light and darkness fell away, and two Beys shot out from the furious battle field. Zerzens managed to spin around haphazardly, while Driger wobbled dangerously, took a dip, then fell completely still.

Pierre blinked, looking from one Bey to the other. He swipes his arm.

"Zerzens still up and about, spinning! Driger out cold and still! This match belongs to LLEWELYN FALSTAFF of the GUILD TEAM~~~!!!"

"Wow…" Takao said, awestruck. "Did you SEE that? Lei…"

"…" Lei could only stand there, his eyes half-closed. The world was spinning around him, and his friends' voices were very far away.

"Lei…?"

It was then that the blackness drew him in and he knew no more. Everything came to a complete halt.

Everything.

Everything… 


	29. Black Tigers Meet Kai the Ice Prince

Kai was frowning.

The lot who would be joining the World Bey Blading Championships were a REALLY tough group.

"Netherlands…Iceland…Sweden…Finland…Greece…Spain…Switzerland…?…" Kai blinked. "A special exhibition involving Bey Masters Team…"

He was looking at the itinerary posted at the official Bey Blade Registration Center in downtown Paris, which was a few blocks away from the hotel. Takao and the rest of the Blade Breakers Team, along with the –Auran- and the microbe, went somewhere and left him all alone in the hotel room. He didn't really mind; in fact, it was good riddance. He couldn't do much work with Lei moping around looking at his Driger.

But…

Who are the Bey Masters Team?

"A penny for your thoughts, Hiwatari."

Kai turned around, becoming tense at that same voice. Shao was looking at him, a small smile on his face.

"What…"

"I KNOW a lot of things about the Blade Breakers Team that I SHOULDN'T ought to know," the leader of the Black Tigers Team said, his smile going wider. "Want to know what I've known about all of you so far?"

"…" Kai's eyes narrowed. "You're here for the championships…I guess I shouldn't be TOO surprised."

"We wouldn't miss this for the world." Shao now grinned. "Well, do you want to hear?"

"I'm in NO mood to play games." Kai was becoming quite annoyed. "Why don't you go pester somebody else for a change? You're doing a very good imitation of the world's greatest pest, if you OUGHT to KNOW."

"Same old Hiwatari." Shao looked over at the itinerary, then his eyebrows shot way up. "Oh? Exhibition match of the Bey Masters Team. Do you know who they ARE, Hiwatari?"

"I've no time for morons like you," Kai said gruffly. "Good EVENING."

He turned to walk away. But Shao managed to stop him dead in his tracks.

"They're the 'specimens' you've been hearing SO much about. –Aurans-, if I may be MORE precise. They're called Bey Masters because they're that GOOD. Efficient assassin service if I do say so myself. Got a lot of money to squander…? Give 'em a ring, and they'll do the splattering for you EXTRA good. EVERYTHING from killing 5 year-olds to a WHOLE village."

"5 year-olds…?!"

"I was just exaggerating, but those damnable whitecoated freaks don't care as long as those 5 year-olds are hindering their plans. They're even worse than the ABBEY. Of course, you remember THAT, don't you, Hiwatari?"

Kai's eyes widened.

"It's been a known fact the the Abbey and the Guild have been sworn enemies for YEARS. I wouldn't be too surprised if they're also into –Holy Beast Weapons- like they, the Abbey, used to be SO engrossed in. But…as you clearly saw what happened back at the White Tiger Village in China…I AM that weapon." 

"…"

"They're all weapons waiting to be let loose, Hiwatari. BEWARE. That –Auran- with you isn't quite what she SEEMS to BE." Shao grinned. "Good EVENING."

Kai was left standing there, his scarf whipping behind him, as he stared at the man who looked like he single-handedly decimated the entire White Tiger Village. He was just kidding…right?

But whatever the reason, he knew he had to keep an eye on her movements.

He definitely didn't want to get on her bad side.

Kai returned to a very quiet hotel room later.

Takao blinked at him sleepily as he walked in. "Hey. We were beginning to worry if you'd actually ran out on us."

"Never on your worst nightmare." Kai looked around. "Where are the others…?"

"Max and Professor are over at the balcony, typing in new information for Dizzi. Tsukiyo's sleeping, and…Lei…"

"What happened to him?"

"Got busted wide open by Llewelyn Falstaff. You know, that guy who's really friendly back at the airport…"

"?!" Kai was surprised. "What happened?"

"He challenged Lei to a duel of sorts. It was really AMAZING. Kai, that was one hell of a –Holy Beast- I've EVER seen. It was…what did Professor call it…? Oh, a _lich_. And Driger sort of didn't make it out alive. I mean…he GOT out, but barely. Lei's Bey is a total wreck. Asaya's doing whatever she can to fix it."

"She's…a Bey technician?"

"One of the best Profesor had ever seen. She and that grumpy Pierre both. Lei's in his room, sleeping from the beating he took. Asaya's in there with him." Takao turned SD. "Gee, some guys have ALL the luck."

"Beating…"

"Oh, I forgot to mention…Driger…uh…he sort of…EVOLVED. You know, like Pokemon? Only this time…he became really AWESOME. He could've mowed through Yuri's Foulvogue (is this right?! I stand corrected HERE!) several times over and still won't stop attacking. If Lei didn't faint a while ago…I shudder to think what could've happened."

"He fainted?"

"Yup. Driger became totally out of whack as he attacked Zerzens…by the way, that's Llewelyn's Bey…then he fainted." Takao bit his lip. "Driger could've easily destroyed the whole clubhouse if he wanted to."

"…thanks, Takao." Kai went towards the direction of Lei's room. "I'm going to check up on both of them."

Takao blinked. "Did something happen? You look pale."

"It's nothing." Kai nodded. "See you in a sec."


	30. Don't Judge A Book By It's Cover

Lei was fast asleep and dreaming.

Where he was, she was afraid to know.

Asaya was setting Driger on the transparent crystalline mini-analyzer when the door opened and Kai poked his head in.

"Oh. Mr. Hiwatari…"

"Please call me Kai." Kai looked over at Lei, who was sound asleep. "Is he fine now?"

"Yes. It was quite a shock when he fainted a while ago." Asaya then set the analyzer in place then tapped furiously away at her mini-notebook. "All his vital signs have stabilized, according to the doctor who checked on him a while ago. We thought…he slipped into a coma…"

"I see." Kai walked into the room and looked at Asaya's slim mini-notebook and mini-analyzer. "You do Bey work?"

"Yes. Pierre and I both. We serve as the Guild's Bey techs." Asaya blinked. "Is there something wrong, Kai? You look…troubled…"

"It's nothing." Kai looked over at the sophisticated mini-Bey analyzing and repair equipment, along with her still closed Bey Blade technician's tool kit. 

***_That –Auran- with you isn't quite what she SEEMS to be._***

"…" Kai was just quiet as he watched her work.

"You're pretty good. Did you learn all that from the Guild?" he suddenly asked.

"Yes. I'm thankful for them for helping me with Bey technology. But…Professor is quite talented too. I'm really impressed."

"…OK." Kai can't seem to point his finger at it yet, but it seemed as if Asaya was still hiding something.

"If you need any Bey assistance, Kai, I would be really glad to help," Asaya told him. "Llewelyn told me to be your Bey assistant technician to Professor. If that's OK with you."

"That's very GOOD." Kai nodded. "Well, I got to go and have some serious shut-eye. It's been…really interesting to talk to you."

"Oh, it's nothing. Glad I could be of some sort of service." Asaya gave a goofy grin. "Good night, Kai."

"Good night, Asaya."

They all had a really restful sleep that night.

Except for others.

Mao was looking at her Zero Garrox when Shao came upon her late that night.

"Still thinking of the –Auran- who defeated you?"

Mao tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Nothing of that sort. Why would I think of that worthless dreg, anyway? It was just one fight."

"That's good to hear." Shao nodded. "We have to defeat all those who are crazy enough to get in the Black Tigers' way. You DO understand that, don't you?"

"I understand it COMPLETELY." Mao's amber yellow eyes narrowed. "This time I'm REALLY going to pay him back for what he DID to me."

"Of course." Shao sat a few seats away from the still seething Mao. "How could I forget? It was for that reason why you wanted to kill him in the first place."

"Yes." Mao gritted her teeth. "That traitor! I swear by everything I hold dear that I would defeat him!"

"Good, good." Shao stood up. "Aren't you going to sleep? We have a busy day tomorrow."

"I'll sleep in a few more minutes. I still want to check up on my Bey."

"Alright, suit yourself. Good night."

Mao waited until Shao was gone, then looked at her Bey. It glinted in the gloom, the Crimson Death that was the Zero Garrox.

***_Lei. This time I'm NOT letting you GO. Death will come to those who foolishly seek IT!_***

Lei slowly fluttered his eyes open. Sunlight was streaming in from the windows, getting in through the small flaps of the curtains that were apart from each other.

He could hear Max and Takao outside, happily chatting away about something. Professor was with them, and he sounded panicky. They both laughed at what he had said.

***_I'm still…alive? What…happened…_***

He turned his head slightly to the right. He sees Asaya sleeping soundly on the chair beside him, with her upper body and arms upon Lei's bed, and the rest of her body in a chair. Her lightest brown hair was strewn over the side of his bed like finely-spun caramel.

***_Asaya…?_***

Lei sat up, rubbing his head gingerly. It felt like it was busted open by a 600 ton sledgehammer. The door to his room rattled, then Takao and Max poked their heads in a little while later.

"Rise and shine, LEI!" Max calls out chirpily. He grins. "We're going downstairs for a bite to eat, you want to come? Or shall we ring room service for you?"

"Uh…" Lei's mind was painfully blank.

"…" Takao turned SD. "We'll just ring room service for the both of you. She only slept this 6 in the morning, she spent all night fixing your Driger."

6…? Lei looked at the small quartz clock on his bedside table. It read 6:15 a.m.

"What?!"

"Well then, we'll see you 2 later. I'll ring room service for you. Do you want a French breakfast or a typical breakfast?" Max asked him.

"Errhm…" Lei gulped.

"Order 2 French breakfasts for them. They NEED it," Kai answered from somewhere beyond the door. "See you later, Lei."

They left. Lei started to sweatdrop.

***_What was THAT all about?!?_*** 


	31. Planners and Doers

"I tell you, Takao, we don't stand a chance against the Black Tigers Team if we just continue on with the PLAN!" Profesor was saying at breakfast buffet in the hotel restaurant a little while later.

"What plan?" Takao spread more freshly made jam on his over-buttered toast. "Haven't you realized we went through EVERYTHING then with nary a plan we could safely say that helped US? Well…that's different from Dragoon's strategies…Max helped a lot with that…"

"You're right, Takao, but Professor's got a point. We have to do some SERIOUS overhauling." Max started gesturing with his _croissant_. "If Lei didn't manage to defeat Llewelyn last night, that's without a PLAN…we'd end up being fodder for the Finals teams. Lei's already one tough Blader, as we all know."

"What really happened last night?" Kai asked. He stirred his coffee before taking a sip and continuing on. "How the heck did Lei faint?"

Tsukiyo looked at him suspiciously, then resumed nibbling on her cinnamon roll. SD Kai had a huge sweatdrop on his head. "I wasn't planning to ask you, microbe."

Takao blinked. "He was…well…quite overwhelmed. That was one hell of a –Holy Beast- power surge I've ever seen in my entire life."

"He acted as though we weren't there, too," Professor put in, slicing up his sunny side ups. "His eyes were creepily GLASSY."

"He acted as though he was also one of THEM." Max looked over at Kai. "You KNOW what that means, Kai?"

"He's a zombie?" Takao asked, blinking.

"No, he's the TOOTH FAIRY." Kai had a gargantuan twitch on his head. "Kinogu, sometimes I WONDER how you became that world's youngest Bey Blading champion 4 years ago."

"That's scary." Professor looked down at his plate. "What if…he becomes berserk or something?"

"He won't." Max became serious. "He wouldn't let whatever power that's holding him captive get him bad. It was really scary. Remember Boris?"

"Yeah." Takao shuddered. "But I have to admit, Lei almost died back there. I don't blame him."

"???" SD Tsukiyo was blinking. Kai sighed. "Lei Kon almost died 4 years ago because of a raving lunatic. Any more questions?"

"Good morning children. Or should I say…gentlemen?"

They all looked up. Takao's eyes became sparkly.

"Chairman Daitenji! WOW! It's been 4 YEARS…where were you?"

"Doing a little bit of Bey Blading promoting all around the world. After you guys defeated the Russian Team, everybody wants to Bey. Well, ALMOST everybody." Chairman Daitenji grinned. He still looked the same, with his bowler hat and walking stick, but instead of the brown suit and bowler he wore, he now wore a deep gray one. "How are things?"

"Doing great! I'm an incoming sophomore at Sendouji Senior High School…I'm finishing my last term as a freshman…Max is home for the holidays from the United States…Kai is an 'untouchable'…while Lei is back from his trip around the world!" Takao grinned happily. "Professor goes to Sendouji with me. And…oh! I believe you haven't met my childhood best buddy? She's Tsukiyo Shinohara."

"Shinohara? Of the Shinohara clan?" Chairman Daitenji asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Yes sir," Tsukiyo answered politely. Kai blinked.

"This is something…it's a known fact that both the Kinogu and Shinohara clans are very respected _samurai_ families dating back to feudal Japan. Well, who could've guessed their descendants would become the best of friends? It's a pleasure and an honor to meet you, Lady Tsukiyo."

"Wha~~~?! A LADY?!" Takao was surprised.

Chairman Daitenji laughed. "Of course, you're also of old _samurai_ stock, Takao…or should I say, LORD Takao. Your families decided to go incognito so they wouldn't be harrassed by imperial etiquette. Or so they say." 

"Lord Takao…" SD Max had a silly grin on his face. "For some strange reason, I just CAN'T imagine it."

"HEY!"

"I believe…you also have Asaya Ninomiya with you?" Chairman Daitenji asked.

"Oh, yes, Chairman Daitenji, but she's having a lie-in. She only got to sleep this 6 in the morning. She's with Lei," Professor replied.

"I see. That's good." Chairman Daitenji looks over at Kai. "You DO know about her family, right, Kai?"

"Only daughter of a well known scientist and an only daughter of a well-known industrialist of Japan," Kai replied. "The Ninomiya are high-class society, but they have noble blood in them, as well. They're staunch imperialists in the days of the _bakufu_; but they're pacifists. Dr. Junji Ninomiya, Asaya's paternal grandfather, is a philantrophist and is Takao's father's mentor in archaeology. He researched on the –Forbidden Holy Beasts-, and is the first one who actually discovered –Aurans-."

"Good, good. You're doing your homework well," Chairman Daitenji said with a small smile. 

SD Takao, SD Max, SD Tsukiyo, and SD Professor all blinked.

"Excuse me…-Forbidden HOLY BEASTS-..?!"

"It'll take a lot of explaining to do. Why don't you head over to the Bey Blade Registration Center? There's someone I want you to meet. He'll explain those –Forbidden Holy Beasts- to you." Chairman Daitenji nodded. "Of course, with Lei."

"Of course! We'll drag him out of bed right after breakfast!" Takao said.

"…" Kai was quiet as the rest of them erupted into excited chatter.

***_-Forbidden Holy Beasts-? This I've got to SEE…_*** 


	32. Breakfasts and Fashionistas

Lei was blinking as the French breakfast was put before him on the table a little while later.

"Is there anything else, sir?" the waiter of sorts inquired in a voice with the faintest trace of an accent.

"Uh, this would do just…fine." Lei nodded. "Thank you very much."

The waiter left without another word. Lei blinked again. "I guess I better get…started."

It was SWEET. VERY sweet. It consisted of _croissants_, fresh butter, fresh berry jam, assorted pastries, and a huge mug of hot chocolate. The tiny marshmallows were just beginning to dissolve when Lei peered down at it.

Lei was about to bite into his freshly buttered and jammed _croissant_ when Asaya came ambling out of the room, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Oh. Good morning…" She yawned, covering her mouth with her hand. "Oops, excuse me. Umm…where are Takao and the others…?"

"Having breakfast down below. They had kindly rung this up for the both of us."

"Oh! French breakfast!" Asaya nodded. "I'll go wash myself up first."

She returned a good 5 minutes later, looking refreshed and happy as she sat on the seat opposite him. She was very happy. "Wow. This is the 1st time in my whole 8 year absence from France that I'd be eating an authentic French breakfast again…"

"You like…French breakfasts?" SD Lei asked, blinking.

"Yes! I have a fond taste for everything SWEET. It's for the sweet-toothed at heart, anyway. Oh…" Asaya looked over at Lei's set breakfast. "If you don't want it, then you should have opted for American or…anything else, if you prefer." 

"It's alright. This is the 1st time I'll be eating very sweet things for breakfast, anyway." Lei nodded. "I'm quite curious of how French breakfasts are like."

Asaya delicately spread fresh, warm butter on her _croissant_, bit into it, then let out a blissful sigh. "You just can't get authentic _croissants_ everywhere…you have to experience it to believe that something like THIS could be so incredibly fluffy and CREAMY…" 

Lei was blinking at SD Asaya, whose eyes were closed happily as she ate, when there came a knock upon the door, and Max poked his head in. He blinked. "Oh. You're both up…"

"Good morning, Max! Want a _croissant_?" SD Asaya asked him happily, nibbling on the delicate bread delicately.

"Uh…thanks but no thanks, Asaya. I already had some _croissant_ downstairs." Max blinked. "Hey Lei, we met up with Chairman Daitenji. He's invited us to the Center after breakfast. Are you feeling fine now for a little bit of walking?"

"Umm…yes…" Lei said. 

"OK. That's GOOD!" We'll wait for you guys downstairs," Max told him. He then closed the door.

The 2 finished breakfast a little while later, and they both went into their own rooms to take a quick shower and change into fresh clothes. Lei had closed the door to his room and Asaya closed the door to her own room right in front of his own room (0_o;; get the idea?).

Lei blinked. He was wearing his _cheongsam_ with navy blue piping at the sides, a pair of navy blue baggy trousers, bandages and navy blue cloth bound in yellow cords on his arms, and his _yin/yang_ bandanna upon his forehead. He was also wearing a short gray long sleeved coat over his upper extremities (^^;;), and a pair of _kung-fu_ sandals on his feet. He had his nondescript satchel slung across his chest.

Asaya, in stark contrast, was wearing a soft lilac-paneled denim jacket over a cream-colored blouse with lace puffs, and soft denim skirt that reached quite down to her the lower part of her knees, made up of funky quilt-like work. She was wearing her red and gold Skechers Sports on her small feet, and had her ice pink Jansport slung across her left shoulder, with its many keychains. She had her MP3 player earphones stuck in her ears, and she was wearing her hair in low pigtails before her ears (like Videl's hairdo). She blinked at him, her curious lightest amethyst eyes seemed to glow with a radiance of its own, like some lost starlight.

"Um…let's go?" Asaya ventured.

"Uh…yes…" Lei managed to reply. His voice seemed so far away. 

They were all soon walking towards the Center a few minutes later. Takao had become extremely quiet, and this struck Tsukiyo as ODD.

"Hey…are you alright?" she asked curiously.

"…" Takao just nodded.

"I just can't believe IT! Wow…-Forbidden Holy Beasts-…I would LOVE to get to see ONE!" SD Max said happily, practically skipping on the entire walk to the Center.

"…" Kai just blinked. They sure looked like a bunch of Fine Arts fashionista students than a bunch of Bladers. Takao was wearing a close-fitting Adidas hooded jacket over a pair of dark blue denims and a pair of his Red, white and blue Skechers; Tsukiyo was wearing the same Adidas style jacket except it was yellow over a pair of green 6-pockets and a pair of Chuck Taylors; Max was wearing a puffy sleeveless ice blue jacket with faux fur over a long sleeved white shirt and zippered 6 pockets and a ribbed bonnet on his head and a pair of buckled low boots on his feet; Professor was wearing an orange and yellow close-fitting turtleneck over a pair of gray Nike slip-ons; while he was wearing a white baby tee with the Tide® logo up front, comfortable blue corduroy jacket and a pair of black denim pants over a pair of sleek silver and ice blue Skechers on his feet. A scarf was draped loosely about his neck.

They all wore scarves draped loosely about their necks one way or the other. Kai was imagining a bunch of _papparazzi_ flashing the day away, taking every chance of photo op with them.

"Ah, welcome, welcome!" Chairman Daitenji greeted them as they went up the stairs of the Center. He smiles. "It really is good to see you all again. It's been 4 years! And Lei! My, Takao tells me you're quite the world traveler."

"It was nothing Chairman Daitenji," Lei said with a boyish grin on his face. "I'm really glad to see you too."

"Glad to hear it!" He smiled in a grandfatehrly way towards Asaya. "Pleasure to meet you too, Miss Ninomiya."

"Same here Chairman Daitenji," Asaya said with a small smile.

"Well, let's go up then, shall we?" Chairman Daitenji nodded. "The special guest awaits." 


	33. The Man In White

They soon came face to face with a man all dressed in white. He had silver hair and ice blue eyes.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet Dr. Althens Leimrey. He is the top para-Bey Blade expert of the Guild. Of course, Miss Ninomiya, you know him well?" Chairman Daitenji said with a small smile on his face.

"!" Asaya became frightened. Lei blinked then looked at her.

Flashback.

Asaya at 3 years old, crying feebly as the whitecoated doctors administered the painful medications up her arm via the 20 inch long syringe. There were a bunch of people cloaked in shadows looking over the entire procedure, murmuring among themselves, pleased at what they were seeing. A man in all white was smiling coldly in the center of it all, his face thrown into shadow.

7 –Sigils- suddenly appeared out of nowhere, and she held her arms closer to her in comfort.

"…ah, yes. Miss Asaya." Dr. Althens Leimrey smiled at her, THAT same cold smile, that same cold calculating smile. "My, you have grown quite splendidly. I trust Mr. Yamaeda's been taking good care of you REALLY well."

"Y-y-yes," Asaya answered, unable to keep the tremor out of her voice. Lei's eyes narrowed.

"Well. Shall we head onto the audiovisual room?" Dr. Leimrey nodded. "Right this way, please."

They all followed suit. Lei was looking at her with huge concern in his eyes. "Are you fine?"

"Y-yes, don't w-worry about m-m-me," Asaya told him, her voice quite shaky. "Let's go."

The AV room was huge and sleek. It looked like a mini movie theater.

"So. I understand you're all here for the World Bey Blading Championships? Yes, that's what I heard. You're the infamous BBA Blade Breakers Team from Japan…with the exception of Mr. Lei Kon over there. I understand he's from China." Dr. Leimrey nodded. "Chairman Daitenji had been telling me you want to know all about my field of research and work…?"

"???" SD Takao was blinking. Max was also blinking, along with Professor, Tsukiyo Kai, and Lei. Asaya was the only one who was unperturbed.

"Well then, allow me to introduce myself first. I am Dr. Althens Leimrey, a scientist in the employ of the Guild, been so for 16 years now. The Guild is a top corporation delving in scientific research, genetics, and is a proud sponsor of archaelogical digs around the world. It is with deepest honor that I was able to work with Takao Kinogu's father, as we were students of the same man who 'founded' the Guild, Dr. Junji Ninomiya. He is the world's foremost expert in archaic archaeological digs around the world involving the creatures we came to know as –Holy Beasts-. Well, he took it one step further and discovered –Holy Beasts- that are…suffice to say… 'way out of this world', so to speak. And the persons who alone could control them. They are what you call…the –Forbidden Holy Beasts-, and the –Aurans-." 

The room darkened, and the huge white screen right in front showed a seal that was composed of 3 crossed swords and a coat of arms beneath it involving red, yellow, and gold stripes over which a _lich_ and a pure white 6-winged dragon were superimposed. It then revealed a black and white photograph that showed a bunch of old men.

"Proud 'co-founders', all. Dr. Ninomiya was a peacable man with strict pacifist principles. He believed science and the –Holy Beasts- should work hand in hand to bring a peaceful co-existence among all humankind and their 'guardians'. In case you're wondering, he's that man right in the middle wearing…yes, we can't see it because it's in black and white, but I'll say anyway…a silver suit and fur-lined coat. In order of appearance from left to right, with him in the middle…Mr. Jakob Moygen, Duke Thomas August Huntington-Falstaff, Mr. Kenneth Strong, and the Viscount Jean Louis Vervain. These 5 men form the inner circle of the Guild. They are the descendants of the original founding lords of the Guild that dates back hundreds of years to the Middle Ages."

The screen shifted to showing lots of pristine white buildings, along with it, manors and _chateaus_ and 3 old palaces.

"The Guild has been around for hundreds of years. They used to be a secret society who dealt with the world's countless crises from behind the shadows, for they were all men of influence and power. The Guild also has a secret 'army' that worked under them, composed of very talented youngsters who are especially gifted psionically and 'aetherically'. They alone could control the magnificent harbingers of death and life, as they say…the –Forbidden Holy Beasts-. They are called –Aurans-. –Aurans- are very dangerous as only 7 of them are born after a cycle of roughly 500-700 years. As they could control –Holy Beasts- that could cause massive destruction, it's very easy to see why. Their powers are unimaginable. And very terrible. 

"-Forbidden Holy Beasts- were called as such because they are…VERY powerful and forbidden to be even summoned. They control the various elements of nature, and we can safely say that they are some sort of 'nature gods'. Gods that embody EVERYTHING about the natural world are of course, powerful indeed. Everybody would want to get their hands on them…even the Abbey. I understand they make highly effective –Holy Beast Weapons-." Dr. Leimrey gestured to the screen, where a curious sigil shaped like those angelic diagrams from Evangelion was displayed.

"Attributes range from _Sol_, _Astra_, and _Luna _- Sun, Star, Moon, in our language. –Aurans- who get born are fixed with attributes crossed within these 3, and as Dr. Ninomiya's research said…-Aurans'- powers could cross over generations to make an –Auran- of really great power…it happens very rarely. –Aurans- born today…maybe tomorrow…even a million years into the future…could be that special 'chosen' one. They say, when the legendary –Auran- comes to destroy us all…a great fight would ensue, and every –Forbidden Holy Beast- released to cast judgment upon us all."

"But…" Max ventured, "could there be a possibility that a 'renegade' –Auran- be born?"

"Spares," Dr. Leimrey answered, "in case world destruction becomes too much for them. –Aurans- are known to become…berserk, if that should be the case; and because he can't handle the power that was shared to him. –Berserkers- are the last thing we need on this planet…but hey, they get the job done in ¼ the time needed."

The screen shifted to showing several shots of whitecoated people inside laboratories, going about their daily work. Asaya held her arms closer to her to keep from shuddering, but Lei caught the gesture and he was very worried indeed.

Kai raised his hand. "And Bey Masters? What are they?"

"Oh, you've seen the programme…Mr. Hiwatari, isn't it? Well, OK, I'll be happy to oblige. They're called Bey Masters because they're REALLY good Bey Bladers. They mastered everything about their Beys that they work as though they're one unit. And…they happen to be –Aurans-. One of them, in fact, has graciously honored us with her presence. She's a Bey Master and she would be performing in that exhibition tomorrow with Mr. Falstaff. I mean, LORD Falstaff. Isn't that right, Asaya?"

"…" Asaya wordlessly nodded.

Dr. Leimrey smiled. "Well, if you don't have any more questions…I am direly needed in the laboratories. Thank you for listening and sharing your time with me, I am most honored. Good day."


	34. Evil Little Max!

"WHAAAAATTTT~~~~?! What are you doing THERE?!"

Tatsuhiko Shinohara was on the verge of apoplexy. His face was purple, a deep purple, and he was gripping the wooden table in the living room very tightly. 

Suzu Shinohara sighed as she set the steaming rice of bowl on the kitchen table a few feet away from the living room. "I told you, she's out with Takao on their great adventure. I told you that before you left Sapporo, right, darling?"

"But an adventure CONTINENTS away wasn't part of IT!" SD Mr. Shinohara gripped the cordless telephone in his hand very tightly. "TSUKIYO! I DEMAND you go straight back here to JAPAN on the next available FLIGHT!"

Mrs. Shinohara was ladling warm soup into bowls when Mr. Shinohara exploded again. "What are you SAYING you CAN'T?!? Tsukiyo Shinohara, you are a lady and ladies are supposed to follow their fathers' ORDERS! I don't care if you don't get that ADVENTURE crap! You're supposed to be staying here studying _ikebana_, calligraphy, the tea ceremony…NOT go around acting like a GUY!"

Mrs. Shinohara set the grilled fish on the ceramic tray platter when she heard the distinct pop of her husband's arteries.

"WHAAAAT~~~?! Tsukiyo, we didn't raise you to become a guy wearing women's CLOTHES…wait a minute…a lady wearing MEN'S clothes and pursuing all sorts of manly sports like wrestling 3rd grade boys and kicking bullies by their shins if they didn't give you their LUNCH MONEY! …what…of COURSE I know that it happened AGES ago! But the boy's parents has been harassing us ever SINCE asking for medical support because you FULLY broke his ENTIRE leg…TSUKIYO! Don't hang up the phone…TSU-KI-YOOOO~~~~!!!"

Mrs. Shinohara popped her head in the doorway. "All clear, darling?"

"That…that…ABOMINATION!" SD Mr. Shinohara was seething. "What happened?! Why didn't she play with Barbie dolls when she had a chance and instead asked for BB pellet GUNS?!"

"She's just a woman of her own, Tatsuhiko dear, don't force her into a proper lady's mold any way you see fit." Mrs. Shinohara went back into the kitchen. "Now come here or the dinner will get cold."

"I can't take this any MORE!" SD Mr. Shinohara went after his wife. "Aren't you at LEAST worried she'd grow up to become a MAN, honey?!" 

"Patience, Tatsuhiko dear, PATIENCE. It's because she hasn't met a man who could properly complement her strong personality." Mrs. Shinohara smiled. "But don't worry, I've a feeling ALL will change once she gets back from her adventures with Takao. Alright, dear?"

"Why do you sound SO certain?"

"My mother had almost given up on me and then I met YOU." Mrs. Shinohara sat in front of her husband. "Pass the rice, please."

Tsukiyo was in a very foul mood when she went back to the hotel lunch time. Takao was trailing right behind her.

"I can't believe Dad still believes we're in the age of proper ladies and imperial etiquette…what hole did he crawl out of from?! Ooooohhhh I DON'T fancy dresses and I DON'T fancy laces and ribbons and fluffy rabbit slippers and sugar and spice and everything nice…why can't HE just let ME be ME?!"

"Well, you ARE the only heiress of the Shinohara clan," Takao told her. "It's but natural that he tends to go overboard."

"And your grandfather lets you do all you WANT because you're a BOY!" SD Tsukiyo was an angry Jigglypuff. "What's the difference?! We're BOTH only heirs!"

"Hey, Grandfather still doesn't approve my Bey Blading. It improved just a tiny jot from his totally medieval attitude 4 years ago." Takao gave his friend a pat on the shoulders. "Don't worry, he'll see the light."

Max and Lei came by a little while later, holding huge bags of what Tsukiyo could practically see as loads and loads of souvenirs and what-nots. "I'm planning to send Mom a postcard, she must be heartily worried by now," Max explained. "Then I'm planning to give this to Tracy, to Mark, to Sheldon…"

"Your ice hockey pals?" Takao inquired.

"Yeah!" SD Max was nodding happily. "Then these wonderful French chocolates for DAD!"

Lei put the huge bag of his own stash of chocolates on the table and Tsukiyo gazed at it curiously. "You're a chocolate nut?"

"Sort of," Lei answered her. "Umm, where's Asaya?"

"Still holed up in her room, fixing a little bit of Driger here and there," Professor said, coming out of the dining room with a cup of tea in his hand. "Oh, by the way Takao, Max…she wants to check up on your Beys too. I mean, after the first battle the day after tomorrow."

"???" SD Tsukiyo was blinking. "Well, in that case…what's up for tomorrow?"

"It's the Opening Ball," Max said with a nasty grin. "And I have something PERFECT for YOU!"

"Opening…Ball…?!" SD Tsukiyo's eyes widened. "M-Max…what are you DOING?! Wait, what's THAT~~~?! MAX! Get AWAY from ME~~~~!!!"

Max gave an evil cackle of laughter as he pounced on Tsukiyo.

"MAAAAXXXX~~~~!!!!" 


	35. Pina Colada Blues

The Opening Ball came sooner than expected.

And it started the afternoon before the main event itself, the day before the Ball.

Max was grinning happily as he went out of Tsukiyo's room a little while later, with a very harrassed Tsukiyo in tow. Takao blinked. 

"What on EARTH did you do to her?"

"Just a little fitting. Hey, we ought to get our tuxedos too!" Max said, his eyes suddenly widening in enlightenment.

"Uh…tuxedos…" SD Takao asked, blinking.

"I completely forgot all about US! Darn, Chairman Daitenji said he'd be taking care of all our wardrobe needs since we're the Japanese team, aka, the BBA-Blade Breakers Team. He said he has a couple of snazzy tuxedos for all of us. Eh, what do you think?"

"I DEFINITELY won't be wearing ONE!" SD Takao turned all out panicky. "I DON'T WANT TO!"

"Tuxedos…?" Lei asked, his eyes blinking.

"Yeah man, TUXEDOS." Max gave another evil grin. "Takao, I think I saw a style that's REALLY perfect for YOU."

"D-don't give me that evil GRIN!"

"What's this ruckus all about?" Kai asked suddenly as he walked into the hotel room, holding a couple of plastic bags that didn't hold any chocolates. What it held instead were a couple of hardbound books and some rolled up parchment.

"Kai, we have our tuxedos for the Opening Ball tomorrow night," Profesor said, as he watched SD Max chase SD Takao all around the room. "Of course, you'll be coming with us?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the WORLD." Kai blinked as everyone stared at him. "What, did I say something WRONG?!"

"Uh, Kai…are you sure you're really…Kai…?" SD chibi-neko Lei asked him.

"Of COURSE I AM!" SD Kai had a huge battle aura emanating from him. "What, you've got a problem with my JOINING the BALL?!"

"N-no. It's just that…well…we're mystified. You DON'T go to events that do not involve Bey Blading of the physical sort," SD Takao told him.

"…" SD Kai became an angry looking inflated Jigglypuff then walked off with his parcels in tow. The whole SD lot of them were MYSTIFIED.

"Pass the _piña colada_ please, I think I'm in HEAVEN," SD Max said in an awestruck voice.

They passed it to him without another word.

"Is everything in place?"

"Yes, sir, everything in order."

"Good, good, we shall be having a good time tomorrow night. I trust they will be gladdened by it."

"Most definitely, sir."

"Alright, thank you very much for your trouble."

The uniformed butler bowed respectfully then left the old man puffing at his pipe. He then looks over at the young man standing still in the shadows beside him.

"Excited?"

"Very." The young man's amber yellow eyes looked over at the gardens spread before them. "I trust they would be VERY shocked to see me there."

"Of course. It's been 10 years, right?"

"Yes, Grandfather. 10 long years." He sweatdrops. "Wait a minute, we have had this conversation for like WEEKS already."

"Well, I can't help it. To think something of that sort to happen to the village! If it weren't for the fact that we were exiled, I could've done something about it! Bah, those elders were held like young, helpless little chicks to a hungry bird of prey. Just because I didn't agree to their total seclusion principles, they all voted for me to be thrown out!" The old man puffed at his pipe again. "I will see to it that all will be changed for the better by this tournament. Or my name isn't 'The PUNISHER'~~~!!!"

"…" The young man fell over his head, his legs twitching.

***_It was for that reason why we were thrown out in the FIRST place. Oh BROTHER..._*** 


	36. End of a Journey? And Because They Met ...

Llewelyn was looking out of the window later that night, lost in his thoughts. The night was becoming late, and yet he found out that sleep didn't come to him that easily.

Was he nervous?

No, more like agitated.

Errh…it STILL means the SAME thing, right?

Whatever.

He was still lost in thought when Giovanni came upon him a little while later, yawning and scratching his tousled dark blond hair on his head. He blinked. "Gee…you're STILL up?! We have a big day tomorrow, we're gonna flash them our killer smiles!"

"Of course. And make it to the high society pages, AGAIN, not to mention ALL the front pages of EVERY leading newspaper in the WORLD," Llewelyn answered. "Right."

"What's the matter with you?! I thought you're ALL for looking elegant, suave, and chic?!" SD Giovanni asked him, his honey colored eyes wide and blinking. Llewelyn sighed.

"You know for a fact that we're only doing THIS for publicity measures for the Guild. It's like we're selling kid candy when in reality we're actually dealing in making high-powered guns for the restless and needy." Llewelyn looked at him. "You KNOW what I mean?"

"Yup, Chief!"

"I absolutely HATE it when you call me that."

"Sorry." Giovanni took on a more serious tone. "What's the matter? You look more depressed than the last time I've seen you when you found out Asaya had to leave for Japan…"

Llewelyn's fists clenched. "She ALMOST died back then. They were just pushing her too hard. God, she's frail and she can't have ALL those tubes stuck on her 24/7. She's had them ever since she was a baby. All those damnable TESTS~~~!!!"

There was a black and white subliminal flash of Asaya when she was 3, lying still on a hospital bed with all sorts of tubes stuck up her arm and chest. She was fitfully sleeping.

"It was a good thing Yamaeda managed to save her before she became a complete vegetable. If he didn't, I shudder to think what could've happened to Asaya by now."

"…" Giovanni was thoughtful. "What were they looking for, anyway?"

"Trying to see if she WAS that –Auran- they've been searching for a VERY long time now. The –Auran- who could wield ALL –Holy Beasts- and –Forbidden Holy Beasts-, for that matter." Llewelyn gritted his teeth. "Well, what do you KNOW, they've hit the frigging jackpot. I'm sure Dr. Leimrey's doing infinite cartwheels by now knowing his beloved 'specimen' has returned."

"They won't get to her, right? We'll stop them even if it means they'll pull the plug on ALL of us." Giovanni nodded. "That was what we promised, yes?"

"Of course." Llewelyn's eyes narrowed. "I don't think the Guild would want 6 pissed-off –Aurans- breathing down their necks microscopically close. Everything that was hidden would be revealed. And the BBA Team is stuck in the middle of it all."

"Is that why…the Guild…"

"I shudder to think what they would do if they find out 'what' we really are, and what we mean to the entire human race." The young man looked out into the night again. "Everything would just blow up right in their faces. And there would be no more stopping the Guild in pursuing their evil plans. Let's just hope they're the 'messiahs' we're ALL waiting for."

Kai had a very strange dream.

In it, everything was gray, and everything was said in whispers.

Was it…his house…with his grandfather?

Those voices…

***_…from this day forth you are no LONGER a Hiwatari! I do not want that FREAK bearing the family NAME!_***

Sobs.

Kai saw himself as a little boy of around 4. Wait a minute…he doesn't remember this scene…

***_Father…please…I love Reiji very much…_***

***_I do not HAVE a daughter who does EVERYTHING she PLEASES! Even up to the point where she completely disgraces the family name! OUT~~~!!!_***

Little Kai flinched when he hears a violent slap that rang out in the stilness of the cold living room. Then his grandfather strolls in, the sobs growing faint then disappeared completely as the doors to it were closed.

He tosses something angrily into the fire. Little Kai waited until his grandfather disappeared before he looked. In it he saw a very old-looking black and white photograph featuring a man wearing a dark suit from one of the private schools in elegant old Tokyo and a young girl seated on a chair beside him. They were both smiling happily.

But the flames were licking at the picture… the flames…

Totally destroying everything…

****

EVERYTHING…!

It was then when Kai woke up with a start, his eyes wide, perspiration dotting his forehead and upper arms, and he was breathing heavily.

He was taking deep breaths to calm himself from the dream he has just experienced.

What was the meaning of it all? 

Kai hurriedly got out of his room, shaking. He wandered straight into the small kitchen of sorts way back of their hotel suite when he screeched to a halt. He sees Takao, Max, and Lei sitting there, drinking _piña colada_ they had managed to get from room service. And from the looks of it, it was their 7th order already.

Professor was fast asleep on the couch, his laptop closed on his lap. Takao blinked then looked up at Kai. "Hey…you're still up?"

"It's nothing." Kai blinked. "What on EARTH are you guys doing?"

"Drinking," Max told him. "Want a round?"

"No thanks, I'll pass," Kai replied. He looks around at all of them. "You can't sleep either."

"…" Lei was frowning. "We all had a strange dream."

"I think it's a sign," Takao said finally, drinking another glass of the _piña colada_ in one gulp. "We were gathered here."

"For what?"

"I don't know." Takao bit his lip. "We all met together again for a REASON. Whatever it is, I think I don't want to know." He smiled at them suddenly. "But you know, guys? I don't give a DAMN about what we're all about to face. The important thing is we're all in it TOGETHER."

"Yay!" Max grinned. "That's IT Takao! Whatever that reason is, for gathering all of us from different points on the planet…we won't give up, because we're in it, together!"

"You're beginning to sound a little like Barney," Lei said with a small grin on his face.

"I DO not!" SD Max protested indignantly. 

"…" Kai gave an inward sigh of relief as his other teammates chattered on and on. Takao's right. Whatever trouble may be looming in the horizon, they're all going to be fine because they all have each other.

They met AGAIN.

And that was all that mattered.


End file.
